Virtual and Reality
by Shankie
Summary: Tsuna was using a chatting site and happened to meet people who became best friends with him. But then he recently met a hit man named Reborn that told him he was the next Vongola Boss. After choosing his guardians, he felt weird, because those people he picked as guardians, and those part of his famiglia, slowly resembled those who he chatted with. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

******A/N: **

******Dated: 08-25-12  
I've recently felt a huge writer's block and had stopped writing for my other fic, "Being a Boss is Hard", and decided to create a new story, since I fell in love with ********Fluffy Doujinshis. Oh and in this Fic, Lambo will be as old as them since my fic will be impossible if that didn't happen. XD**

******Rewritten:  
A/N: 02-10-13**

******That's how you'll know if the story was rewritten, the pretty note up there.**

* * *

_~Kanra entered the room~_

**Craze: **Early aren't you?

**Kanra: **Eh? Why are you guys here?

**Yakyu: **Don't you want us to be here?

**Kanra: **WAH! NO! I-it's just that I thought you guys wouldn't want to talk to me...

**Nagi: **Why would we not want to talk to you?

**Kanra: **It's just that... I don't have any friends... sooo... I'm kind of shocked.

**Dera: **Eh? Of all the people, YOU don't have any friends?

**Kanra: **W-well... they say it's because I'm no good and hard to talk to... and really weak... sooo.. I get bullied and stuff like that.

**Craze: **You're definitely hard to talk to and really no good, I promise you, I could tell.

**Kanra: **Thanks for repeating what I said in a painful way.

**Craze: **But hey, look at the bright side, we're your friends now!

**Kanra: **I guess meeting people personally is harder.

**Dera: **Definitely is.

**Kyokutan: **YOU'RE REALLY REALLY KIND, NICE, AND FUNNY SAWADA. THAT'S WHY WE WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU.

**Carnivore: **May I ask a question?

**TheGreatMe: **You're already asking.

**Carnivore: **Shut up. Anyway, back to my question. Kyokutan, how did you type your user name's lowercase letters?

**Kyokutan: **... I DON'T KNOW.

**Dera: **Idiot.

**Kyokutan: **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

**Yakyu: **Now now, calm down guys, riots aren't fun.

**Nagi: **I think it's fun.

**Kanra: **Your sadism is scaring me.

**Craze: **It's not scaring me at least. Hey, what do you think we should do with the people who bullies Kan-chan?

**Carnivore: **Bite them to death.

**Kyokutan: **EXTREMELY BASH THEM UP UNTIL THEY DIE!

**Dera: **Set up bombs on their undies and detonate it when they wear it.

**Nagi: **Throw them off a cliff.

**TheGreatMe: **Burn them alive.

**Yakyu: **Nail their hands on the floor in front of a truck.

**Kanra: **H-HEY!

**Craze: **You guys are being too brutal! You should just kidnap them and sell them in to slavery! Then we could earn money!

**Kanra: **THAT'S STILL SCARY!

**Nagi: **Then what should you suggest we do?

**Kanra: **...

**Kanra: **Oh, mom is telling me to sleep. I enjoyed talking with you guys! G'night!

**Kanra: **... I wish I knew you guys in real life.

_~Kanra left the room~_

**Nagi: **Wow, he enjoyed talking to us! He's not all negative after all!

**TheGreatMe: **Nice guy isn't he?

**Craze: **Reason why he's picked on, I'll say.

* * *

Tsuna stood up away from the computer and back downstairs. He sat down on the dining table, but not before an exasperating sigh.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? You've been sort of down these days?" Nana put down the dishes on the table with a worried look.

"It's just that my friends don't go online anymore... I'm kind of... worried..." Tsuna slumped down and began eating, with a pout.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be worried about finding your guardians." Reborn said.

"Or you could always die." Bianchi tried her best not to glare at Tsuna, not when Reborn was looking.

Tsuna groaned and stood up, then walked away from the table. "It's because you guys don't even understand!"

He then ran out of his house and headed to the park, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Then he tripped.

"UGH! WHY DO I HAVE TO TRIP?!" Tsuna stood up and then looked down, only to find a white haired man completely bruised up.

"Isn't this... Ryohei Sasagawa!?"


	2. The Sky found Sun Light

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Noname-NN: **In this chapter, we will revive Chapter 1 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! XD Oh and by the way, Being a Boss is hard is currently on Hiatus. Just saying.

**Kanra: **Since when did you arrive?

**Noname-NN: **I'm the one who joined you together with your current best friends.

**Kanra: **O.O

**Noname-NN: **Enjoy the chapter!

_**~Noname-NN left the chatroom~  
**_

* * *

"Who are you?" Tsuna stared at the infant before him.

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service, i'll evaluate you now." Tsuna stared at the baby a little longer. "Who's kid are you? I should bring you back home."

"Hm? I'm Reborn the home tutor." Tsuna froze and continued to look at the infant. And then he remembered something that _TheGreatMe _always complains about. He always complains about an infant who tortures him even though he didn't do anything wrong.

Tsuna was smart enough not to laugh and instead believed him, but dumb enough to become silent. "Why are you silent?" Tsuna looked at the infant, but before he could speak, a kick was aimed directly to his stomach. And man, it hurt a lot.

Tsuna fell down on his butt and started cradling his stomach. "Wh-what was that for?!" Tsuna was about to grab the baby when the baby grabbed his tie and threw him over to the other side.

"I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination." the chameleon on top of the baby's fedora transformed in to a Sniper Rifle and pointed it to Tsuna. "The real reason I came here was to train you to becoming a mafia boss."

"Wait, ME?! A MAFIA BOSS?" the baby nodded at Tsuna. "Yes, I was sent by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss." Tsuna thought the baby was ridiculous.

"I'm pretty sure you did some research on me before coming here." Tsuna looked at the baby who nodded.

"THEN WHY ME!? I'M INCREDIBLY STUPID AND INCREDIBLY NO GOOD!" but then the baby kicked Tsuna's leg, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"That's why I came here to **train **you." The baby pointed the sniper rifle to Tsuna's head.

"Okay fine fine! But excuse me for awhile!" Tsuna hid behind the wall near the dark alley. Reborn was confused on why the teen did that, then he noticed a girl walking around.

"Awh! How cute? What are you doing here?" the girl looked at the baby before patting his fedora.

"I'm an assassin. That's why i'm here." the girl laughed and smiled at the baby.

"That is sooo adorable! Oh well, bye bye!" the girl left running.

_'She already likes this freaking brat?!' _Tsuna thought as he stopped hiding from the girl.

"You like her don't you?" Tsuna blushed and looked at Reborn with a confused look.

"I'm the no.1 mind reader, and I seriously can't believe your loser complex is so amazing." Reborn shook his head in pity.

"Leave me alone!" Tsuna started walking away from the baby, not knowing he just pissed off someone he doesn't want to piss off.

"Okay that's it." the baby petted his pet chameleon, Tsuna who was confused turned to take a look at Reborn.

"It's dying time."

"HUH!?" Tsuna panicked. "Stop mocking me already! That's a toy right?!"

The infant smirked at the brunette. "You'll know when you die."

**BANG!**

Tsuna was shot at the head, he could feel the blood trekking down his forehead. While dying, Tsuna regretted something. He thought to himself _'I'm going to die, I'm now parting with the world. What a waste, if I had one last dying will, I probably could have told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt about her...' _

A minute later, he started shouting "REEEBORN!" and running around in his undies. And the most embarrassing part was he confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko, in his undies, shouting like an idiot, in front of school, and made her scream and run away from Tsuna. What an embarrassing day it was.

* * *

_**~Kanra entered the chat room~**_

**Craze: **Oya, oya, looks like you're late today. I bet something happened, tell me! Tell me!

**Dera: **Tell "us".

**Kanra: **... I don't even think I want to remember.

**Kyokutan: **WELL TODAY IT WAS EXTREMELY FUNNY!

**Kanra: **Ehh? Why?

**Kyokutan: **TODAY I EXTREMELY SAW SOMEONE RUNNING IN HIS BOXERS WHILE SHOUTING. HE WAS IN AN EXTREME SPEED. SO I EXTREMELY HELD HIS HAND TO STOP HIM AND ASK HIM, BUT INSTEAD HE JUST KEPT RUNNING AND DRAGGED ME WITH HIM WITH HIS EXTREME SPEED. THEN HE EVEN CONFESSED TO MY SISTER AS A JOKE! THAT WAS EXTREMELY FUNNY!

**Kanra: **O.O Wait wait wait wait... the guy in his boxers... confessed to your sister?

**Kyokutan: **YEAAAAAAAH!

**Kanra: **Damn my life. Wait... Oh. My. God. I'm going to die now.

**Nagi: **Ehh? I don't get it?

**Yakyu: **I don't get it either.

**TheGreatMe: **I also don't.

**Craze: **This is the first time I didn't understand anything.

**Kanra: **Well, that's actually a good thing. O.O H-how about you Dera-san?

**Dera: **I don't get it.

**Kanra: **o.O Oh... whatever. Just ignore it.

**Kyokutan: **THEN LETS OPEN A NEW TOPIC!

**Kanra: **Yeah sure, i'll be right back!

Tsuna stood up from his chair and closed the browser. He immediately jumped on his bed and let his face drop on the soft pillow.

"That... was freaking... embarrassing." Tsuna was hiding the blush that covered his face. As soon as _Kyokutan _told him that he saw a guy in his boxers, and CONFESSED to his sister. There was no doubt about it. It was him... Ryohei Sasagawa. Now that he knows who Kyokutan is... what will he do next?

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you sulking on your bed for?" Tsuna felt his body shake when he heard that voice. "YOU!" he got up from the bed and immediately retreated, sadly, the wall was there to catch him.

"Maman had been calling you for a long time now, so I ate your share." Reborn huffed and exited the room. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! WHY DID YOU EAT MY SHARE!"

Even though Reborn and Tsuna was arguing and currently, the other being beaten up crucially, some thoughts were still running in Tsuna's brain. He wondered if he was going to tell Kyokutan about him... and also... he wondered if finding out who Kyokutan is was a good thing or a bad thing.

Was it?


	3. The Bright Sun in the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOKHR.**

Noname-NN:

I'm sure you know what that means. Soo... Yay! I just updated Being a Boss is Hard! XD And like what I said, i'll keep updating this fic. Today we shall feature the most annoying boxer of all!

**Kanra: **He's not annoying!

**Noname-NN: **Tell me something about his voice that is not annoying.

**Kanra: **...potato?

**Noname-NN: **Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!

_**~Noname-NN left the room~  
**_

* * *

Tsuna had gotten up early _for the first time_, already wearing his uniform _for the first time_, had finished eating breakfast _for the first time, _and ready to go to school. Tsuna wasn't able to sleep well when he was so excited to meet with Kyokutan, or in other words... Ryohei Sasagawa. He couldn't believe that he was friends with him with 6 years and they haven't even talked in their personal lives.

Tsuna immediately started running, the smile still on his fa- "Dame-Tsuna, why are you so early today? Are you sick? It's impossible for you to be early." a small baby who stopped him from running was in front of his toes.

"Shut up Reborn! It's possible! Not that I do it... but it's still possible!" Tsuna shouted in pride... (_pride?_) Reborn stared at him for a second before hopping off to somewhere. "I believe you." with that, he left. Tsuna was left dumbfounded and decided to continue staring until Reborn's silhouette disappeared from Tsuna's field of vision.

Tsuna shook his head and continued running to school.

As soon as he arrived, he saw a few students in groups. Curious, he decided to ask two people who were together.

"Erm... excuse me, but what is going on?" Tsuna asked the two who mysteriously looked at them.

"Ah. Tsuna." a certain star baseball player looked at Tsuna.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna bowed in greeting.

"Well you see, the head of the boxing club, or Sasagawa-sempai didn't attend school today. It's not really that much of a deal, but there was a match today and the baseball club didn't make any preparations for today thinking that the match won't be postponed. So the baseball club and the boxing club are all together in planning, since it will be hard for us." the person with Yamamoto greeted.

"Oh... I see, thanks." Tsuna faced backwards and headed on to his classroom.

Yamamoto looked at the brunette as he ran. It was weird. Did he just call his name? He was pretty sure he didn't even know his name.

* * *

Tsuna was bothered, completely bothered. It had been a week since Ryohei didn't go to school. Just when he was excited. Tsuna immediately stood up and gathered all his courage to go to Ryohei's sister, Kyoko.

Tsuna looked for her, and saw her with another girl, they were talking to each other comfortable.

"Umm... Excuse me?" Tsuna managed to gain their attention.

"I'd like to ask Kyoko-chan... Ryohei-sempai was absent for a week, and as well as today, may I ask why?" Kyoko and the other girl looked at each other. The other nodded and left the room.

Kyoko looked around to see if there was anyone else nearer, then Kyoko immediately whispered to Tsuna, who was blushing like hell.

_"Onii-san got injured heavily by a group of gangsters who came after his money when he was jogging last night. He's in the hospital and is currently fighting for his life. I didn't say it to anyone since onii-san's pride would be destroyed..." _

Tsuna's blush faded away, instead his cheeks paled. He felt anger and sorrow fill his heart... he clenched his hands hard and looked away.

"Namimori Hospital right?" Tsuna asked Kyoko. "Wait! Are you going to visit him? There's still classes!" Kyoko was worried about Tsuna_'s STUDIES. _"I'm visiting Ryohei-sempai, I get the same score even if I don't go to school anyway." Tsuna shook his head and started running down the hall, and out of Namimori Chuu.

He felt bad for Kyokutan who always worried about him when he didn't go online immediately. And now that Tsuna knows what happened to him, it's his turn to help him!

Upon arriving in the Namimori hospital, he ran up to the counter and started asking for Ryohei's room. "Sir, it's in room 33 on the second floor, are you a family membe-"

"Thanks!" Tsuna hastily ran toward the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the person managing the counter. As soon as he arrived in front of Ryohei's room, he looked at the doorknob. Wondering how he'll tell Ryohei everything.

He gathered up all his energy to knock and open the door slowly.

"WHO IS EXTREMELY VISITING ME? IS IT YOU MOM?" the loud voice made Tsuna shriek and fall down on to the floor inside Ryohei's room.

"OH, IT'S JUST YOU SAWADA TO THE EXTREME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THERE ARE STILL CLASSES TO THE EXTREME. YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY GO BACK." Tsuna tried not to cover his ears and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Well... I hea- s- he- SAW some gangsters attack you in the middle of the night." Tsuna scratched his temple when his lie was so obvious.

"I STILL DON'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND WHY YOU EXTREMELY VISITED ME. I'M PRETTY SURE WE'RE EXTREMELY NOT RELATED. OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!?" Tsuna flinched.

"No... Ryohei-sempai. It's not that. Since you always worry about me, I tried my best to support you now that you're here." Tsuna felt heat rising up to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I DON'T THINK I EXTREMELY WORRY ABOUT YOU." Ryohei shoute- said. Tsuna felt something pierce his head just now.

"Ryohei-sempai! That was harsh!" Tsuna felt some kind of pain when he heard that.

"SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei apologized with his soft voice. Tsuna noticed that Ryohei was still confused on what he meant. It only takes 2 words to say it anyway. Tsuna took a deep breath and sat straight on the chair.

"I'm Kanra."

"NO YOU'RE SAWA-" Ryohei stopped when information entered his head. Kanra was the person who he always chatted with. That nice guy who always gets bullied, who always gets hurt, and who was no good at everything. Kanra was the only one who didn't tease him except for the nickname "Capslock-san". Ryohei looked back at Tsuna with his large eyes.

"You're... Kanra?"

Tsuna nodded shyly as he watched Ryohei's eyes start growing wider.

"OH MY EXTREME, YOU'RE KANRA?!"

"Yes, Ryohei-sempai. I'm Kanra." Tsuna smiled at Ryohei.

Ryohei immediately grabbed Tsuna and hugged him with his bandaged hands.

"THAT'S SO EXTREME! YOU SHOULD STOP CALLING ME -SEMPAI! YOU SHOULD CALL ME "RYOHEI-NIISAN" FROM NOW ON! YOU GOT THAT?"

No answer.

"HUH?" Ryohei looked at the person he was hugging, apparantly, he had already fainted because of the EXTREME hug and the EXTREME voice of Ryohei.

Ryohei sighed and just put him beside the bed. But then his attention was caught by a little someone.

"Ciaossu, Ryohei."

* * *

Tsuna was upset. He was madly irritated. Reborn came to tell him that Ryohei would be part of his famiglia. Tsuna complained, but sooner or later, agreed. He was really happy since '_Kyokutan_' is finally one of the people he would be closed to... but... whenever Tsuna says...

"Ryohei-niisan! Ohayou!"

Ryohei took a turn and looked at Tsuna who was walking beside him.

"OH OHAYOU SAWADA. I EXTREMELY FORGOT THE REASON WHY I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME "RYOHEI-NIISAN"... NEVERMIND. IT'S EXTREMELY AWESOME ANYWAY."

Tsuna felt the need to add neurons to Ryohei's brain. But i'm pretty sure he couldn't do that.

Upset, Tsuna marched forward and skipped past Ryohei. As soon as Tsuna disappeared completely, Ryohei raised his hands and shouted...

"I FOUND KANRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yamamoto who was just passing by happened to hear this and widened his eyes at Ryohei.


	4. The Sun sinks and Rain Shower Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I own the earth. :3 XD I do not own earth or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Noname-NN:**

As soon as I checked my inbox, I was surprised, there were a lot of people who started following this story! XD It must've been good neh~? XD

**Kanra: **Ryohei-niisan... why!? TT_TT

**Noname-NN: **Ignore him. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yamamoto stared at Ryohei as he jumped happily shouting things that he found Kanra and stuff. Immediately, Yamamoto ran to Ryohei, trying his best not to scratch his already broken arm, and started shaking Ryohei.

"Y-you found Kanra?! Kanra as in the one in the chat?! Him!? Is that him!?" Yamamoto's eyes were wide with both excitement and a bit of pain, not really knowing why, Ryohei stared worriedly at Yamamoto.

"Oi, Takeshi... YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY STOP PLAYING FOR AWHILE. YOU LOOK EXTREMELY TIRED AND EXTREMELY DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei looked at Yamamoto who just looked at the floor and walked past Ryohei.

Yamamoto was so depressed, even Ryohei told him to stop playing baseball. Just because _**that **_happened... how did it end up getting everybody to stop him from playing baseball? It's the only thing that's left of him, excluding his father. Yamamoto gripped his hand and started walking again.

_'WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO EXTREMELY ASK ME ABOUT SAWADA TO THE EXTREME?' _Ryohei scratched his head. Then he shrugged all the info off by shouting to the extreme and running around Namimori.

Tsuna who had just arrived, saw the depressed baseball player. It was the first time he saw a very carefree, very happy-go-lucky, and cheerful guy turn in to the complete opposite.

Tsuna approached the baseball player who seems to have been walking all day.

"Y-ya-yamamoto-sempai? Is there something wrong? You look kind of depressed today?" Tsuna approached the baseball player.

"Get away from me." Tsuna felt fear as he heard a threatening tone from the baseball player.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Tsuna let out a small whimper and immediately ran away cowardly.

Yamamoto looked at a building and fixed his vision there. His eyes softened on the rooftop of the building.

* * *

"OI! SAWADA! THERE'S SOME EXTREME TROUBLE!" Ryohei ran to Tsuna who was in the middle of eating his lunch.

"Trouble?" Tsuna tilted his head and stared at Ryohei with confused eyes.

"IT'S THE EXTREME BASEBALL STA-" in a blink of an eye, Tsuna ran past Ryohei with all his might and exited the classroom.

Tsuna figured something like this would have happened. He wasn't that dense not to realize that Yamamoto could do anything reckless that would cost his life. And he wouldn't let that happen. Tsuna's intuition told him that he should never let Yamamoto die. And he trusted his intuition no matter how many times it didn't make sense. But his intuition told him... that he was... Yakyu, and he trusted it...

Tsuna stopped dead on his tracks.

He trusted that Ryohei was Kyokutan, and he ended up wrong.

"AH WHATEVER! JUST SAVE HIS LIFE TSUNA!" Tsuna grumpily shook his head and started running again.

Upon reaching the rooftop, he saw Yamamoto on the edge of the building and will jump any minute now.

_"Oh look! It's dame-Tsuna! What's he going to do?"_

_"I know! NOTHING. He's never going to stop Yamamoto."_

Tsuna ignored the comments people were giving him and took a step forward and approached Yamamoto.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yamamoto glared at Tsuna, instead Tsuna got really pissed and immediately grabbed Yamamoto's arm away from the edge and punched him as hard as he can.

Yamamoto fell down and touched his cheek with a confused look at Tsuna.

Everyone was confused too, did Yamamoto just fall down from Tsuna's punch?

Tsuna was shocked, confused, horrified, and all the other emotions you can put in his brain, DID HE JUST PUNCH YAMAMOTO AND MADE HIM FALL DOWN!?

"Sor-sorry!" Tsuna helped Yamamoto up. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand and stood up.

"Why... why did you save me?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and smiled.

"Even if your mother died, and you broke your arm, wasn't able to play baseball, you should enjoy your life! You still have your father and your arm will recover in days! And you'll still be able to play baseball! And i'm sure your mother would NEVER EVER be happy if she knew that you took your own life when she died. She would think she's the reason you died! And you have a great life! You're not no good! You're not no good at your subjects! You're not like me! And even though I hate my life, I would never EVER EVER try to commit suicide!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with angry eyes, Yamamoto felt some kind of lightness and breeze in his head. Tsuna's eyes softened and tapped Yamamoto's shoulder with a smile.

"Life isn't as unfair and stupid as you think it is."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. He remembered that line, that line that **he **always says when the others break down.

* * *

_**Kanra: Life isn't as unfair and stupid as you think it is. At least you have a better life than me. You're not like me! I'm completely no good at everything! Enjoy yours like how I enjoy mine even though I have a bad life. :)  
**_

* * *

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a happy smile, he was in glee. He found the person that will help him, he knew it from the very bottom of his heart. He knew that it would be the same person who would save him. Thanks to Ryohei as well.

Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna in to a hug and smiled happily. "Thanks a lot! Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and left with a happy face.

Tsuna and the crowd was left dumbfounded.

Tsuna started sighing again, he wasn't Yakyu after all, he didn't even recognize his line! Tsuna stood up and left. Gullible Tsuna, tsk tsk tsk.

Yamamoto was about to leave when voices interrupted him.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto."

"YO! TAKESHI!"

* * *

Tsuna was depressed, he had two of the people whom he thought were two of the people he was so close to. He was wrong. Now that Yamamoto and Ryohei is part of his famiglia, hangs out with him everyday, completely resembles Kyokutan and Yakyu, they're not **them**.

Tsuna arrived home and immediately ran off to his computer.

_**~Kanra entered the chatroom~**_

**Dera: **Oh! Kanra-sama! It's been 2 days since you went online. Did something happen?

**Kanra: **Not much... just thought I saw Kyokutan and Yakyu... and I didn't. -.-

**Yakyu: **Hahahahahaha! Is that so? XD

**Kyokutan: **I THOUGHT I WAS CAPSLOCK-SAN?

**TheGreatMe: **No, you're Moron.

**Craze: **Quit the yapping and let's get on with the good news. Kanra-san, you live in Japan right?

**Kanra: **Yes, I do.

**Dera: **Then we might meet! Since i'm going to Japan because a hitman called me here!

**Kanra: **A hitman?... For what?

**Dera: **For fighting over the position of the Tenth Vongola Boss!

**Craze: **Just to say, I hate the mafia, but I don't hate Vongola anymore. :D

**TheGreatMe: **That's a complete lie.

**Nagi: **A cruel lie.

**Craze: **Fine! I like some of the people in Vongola!

**Kanra: **OAO

**Dera: **What's wrong Kanra-sama?

**Kanra: **This time, my intuition won't fail me.

**Yakyu: **What are you talking about?

**Kanra: **Ooooooh! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**Dera: **Yes Kanra-sama?

**Kanra: **We will SURELY meet in Japan! I'm sure! Very sure! Very very sure! Mom's calling me! Got to go!

**~_Kanra left the chatroom~_**

**Yakyu: **Is it me or he's completely crazy now? XD


	5. A Storm builds up in the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR but I do own their names, I mean... I made them up? XD**

**Noname-NN:**

I'm in a roll today! There are so many reviews and story followers that I feel so motivated to write this story! Hopefully my writer's block doesn't happen in this fic. Sooooo... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, okiro." a certain infant, sitting on the side of the brunette's bed, prepared a green hammer just in case the male asks for 5 minutes.

"10... nnh...more...minutes..." the brunette shifted and cuddled his pillow with a goofy smile on his face. The infant was pissed, he actually doubled the minutes he usually asked for?!

Immediately, the infant's chameleon turned in to a very large sledge hammer and hit the brunette's head with all his might.

"ITA- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Tsuna stood up and ran to get his clothes and change.

"Hurry up, there's someone you're going to meet with today." Tsuna looked at the infant with excited eyes.

"Is he from Italy?" Tsuna smirked without knowing. Another smack on the head was received.

"Stop smirking. Yes, he's from Italy, I suppose your intuition told you?" Reborn flicked his fedora up to get a better view of the brunette before him.

"Yes, I guess." Tsuna scratched the back of his head and turned to take a look at the clock.

Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately ran out of his house shouting, I mean screaming "HIIIIII! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Tsuna ran and headed to school.

Reborn huffed and turned to look at the boy. "I supposed Yamamoto and Ryohei should wait for awhile."

* * *

Tsuna arrived in front of his classroom one minute early. He immediately got in and dropped dead on the chair. He had never felt this tired before.

"You're the tenth?" Tsuna snapped his head to the side, and saw a man who was smoking, had a lot of rings on, had silver hair, and is maybe a gangster.

"I think you got the wrooong person." Tsuna felt scared and threatened just by looking at the man. It was as if he would be the one to drag him to hell.

"I never get WRONG." the silverette headed for his seat behind Tsuna and immediately threw his body on the chair.

Tsuna felt so horrified when he realized the person was behind him.

"Dame-Tsuna? You know him?" his seatmate whispered to him.

"No!" Tsuna shook his head.

"Then why is he talking to you?!" his other seatmate talked to him.

"I have no idea." Tsuna could feel the man glaring at him like there's no tomorrow.

_'THIS IS THE TENTH!? THIS FUCKING WEAKLING!?' _the man continued to glare.

* * *

Tsuna was about to go home when he saw a certain infant in front of the gate. It seems he was waiting for him.

"It's about time Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grunted and glared at the brunette who was already shaking.

"W-what!?" Tsuna really feels that today is the scariest day of his life.

"I'm here Reborn-san."

Tsuna's eyes widened, the other twitching hard, his hand was flinching and his jaw was dropping. Tsuna didn't forget what Reborn had just said about a guy from Italy. And he remembered what _**Dera**_said about him going to Japan to fight over the position of the Tenth Vongola Boss. But he couldn't believe it... DERA WAS A SCARY GANGSTER-LIKE DELINQUENT!?

"Sheesh, what a stupid person. I'm surely going to win." the silverette threw his cigarette on the ground.

Tsuna was wondering what he was going to do... but then the silverette brought out dynamites and ignited it in a blink of an eye.

"EH!? YOU'RE GOING TO THROW THOSE DYNAMITES AT ME?!"

"Yes you airhead. That's fucking obvious." the silverette immediately threw the dynamites at Tsuna.

"WAH! WAIT! I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

**BANG!**

Tsuna's head started bleeding... did he just get... shot? He could feel himself falling... parting away from the world... and thoughts entered his mind as he was about to die... _'It's a shame... I wouldn't be able to extinguish these dynamites before it exploded and burnt my corpse...' _

Tsuna felt fire on his head, and he could feel life coming back to him... and his clothes getting ripped off him.

"REEEEEEEBOOOOOOOORN! I WILL EXTINGUISH THE DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna immediately extinguished the fire from the dynamites by clenching his thumb and his other finger.

"W-WHAT?! D..DOUBLE THE BOMBS!" the silverette threw double the times of the dynamites he usually threw.

"EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH!" Tsuna just kept extinguishing the bombs around him.

"TRIPLE THE BOMBS!" before the silverette was able to throw all of those dynamites, a lot of them fell on the ground beside him. Then he dropped them all.

_'Shit!... It's the end...' _the silverette thought as he watched the fire continue to burn and getting nearer to its climax.

"EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH! EXTINGUISH!" Tsuna extinguished the bombs near the silver headed man. ALL THE BOMBS.

Finally, Tsuna's dying will flames on his forehead had disappeared, and he is now a normal man on his undies. "Phew... that was close." Tsuna wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Y-You saved my life!" Tsuna flinched and looked at the man who tried to kill him just a little while ago and is now on the floor kneeling down.

"I KNEW IT! You are fit to be the tenth! And i'm soooo sorry for trying to kill you! MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN! MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN! MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN! MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN!" the man continued to bang his head on the floor and continuing his chants of apology.

"H-Hey! It's okay! Stop apologizing!" Tsuna tried to calm the man and then he did stop.

"Great, umm... I'm pretty sure you haven't introduced yourself yet." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, forgetting that he's half naked.

"Right! I am Gokudera Hayato! And I want to be your right hand man!" Tsuna turned to take a look at the silverette who had his eyes sparkling. _'Dera? From GokuDera? Well... that was kind of lame.' _Tsuna looked away before averting his eyes back to the man.

"I don't really have room for a right hand man..." Gokudera frowned... that was impossible. Maybe it's because he tested him first... this is all his fault.

**"But I do have room for a best friend." **

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera sweetly. Gokudera's eyes widened, then it was filled with tears.

In a blink of an eye, Gokudera hugged Tsuna with all his might. "Ahh... I finally found you Dera-chii!"

Gokudera blinked, then he broke away from the hug and looked at Tsuna with confusion.

"Only one person calls me that... who are you?" Gokudera could feel the same vibes with him and the person he just hugged. And he trusted his instinct, he had to be him.

"I'm Kanra!" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

After a lot of days, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera was hanging out with Tsuna more often. Though Gokudera and Yamamoto would break in to a fight all the time, they would start laughing right away. Tsuna felt happier, he had been hanging out with people again.

But then, that wasn't really the source of his happiness. _'I FINALLY FOUND ONE OF THEM! I FINALLY FOUND DERA-KUN!' _

Yes people, this is what you call Epic-Dame-Fail.


	6. Today's weather forcast is partly cloudy

**Disclaimaaah: M3 d03s n0t 0wn K4t3ky0 H1tm4n R3b0rn~!**

**Noname-NN:**

Well that was fun. Anyway, I'm truly shocked that my fic had a lot of reviews and story followers. And I would like to officially thank all those people who reviewed.

Specifically:  
**SioQu, stormmink, soraxtsuna123, MokonaStorm, Soul Vrazy, , Hisawa Kana, Chi-tanda, qqsha, fionlao, Xana100, Anuis Di Icicle, Syrlai, Xx79oo9, VenomRogue, loveless23, codenumber6, Oneaaa, SkyGem, Okki-chan, KagamineRin81, UnfadingPromise, and Juusan13.**

Again, I would like to thank you guys for supporting the fic. ;D

**Kanra: **I found Deraaa-chii! I found Deraaa-chii~!

**Noname-NN: **You are one heck of a fool. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!~

_**~Noname-NN left the chat**_** room~**

* * *

_**~Kanra entered the chat room~  
**__**~CaB entered the chat room~**_

**Kanra: **Eh? A new one?

**Craze: **Looks like it.

**CaB: **Ahahahaha! Sorry! Someone told me to join in to this chat you see.

**Kanra: **I don't want to know who it is.

**Yakyu: **What do you mean Kanra?

**Kanra: **My brain said so.

**Kyokutan: **AS EXPECTED FROM KANRA TO THE EXTREME! ALWAYS TRUSTING HIS EXTREME INSTINCT!

**Craze: **Well, since your instinct... or should I say intuition, seems to always be correct. So i'll trust you.

**Nagi: **I don't want to ask who anymore. *shruggs*

**Kanra: **Well, it seems my intuition is failing me these days... =_=

**CaB: **Or maybe you're the one who's wrong?

**Craze: **Just what I was about to type! :)

**Kanra: **I checked, but I was really wrong. TT_TT

**Dera: **Eh?

**Kyokutan: **...

**Yakyu: **...

**Carnivore: **Add more dots and i'll bite you to death.

**Kanra: **ahahahahahaha! Who knew you hated silence?

**Carnivore: **Hn.

**TheGreatMe: **Maybe he hates depression.

**CaB: **I feel OP. =l

**Kanra: **It's okay CaB-san, you'll get used to it soon! :D

**CaB: **If you say so~

**Kanra: **It's time to sleep already. I still have classes tomorrow. Nighty night guys!

**Dera: **Oyasuminasai! Kanra-sama!

**Yakyu: **Oyasuminasai! Kanra!

**Kyokutan: **OYASUMINASAI!

**Craze: **Good Night to the extreme! XD

**Nagi: **Good night.

**CaB: **Have a good Night.

**TheGreatMe: **CaB, that sounded wrong. Kanra, Oyasumi!

******Carnivore: **Sleep already.

**Kanra: **Good Night to you guys too!

_**~Kanra left the chat room~  
**_

* * *

Once again, the never ending dame scene of dame-Tsuna. Right in the morning, exactly 7:00 am and where Tsuna was cuddling his soft pillow.

"Wake up dame-Tsuna." the infant first tried to nudge Tsuna. Tsuna started grumbling and decided to nuzzle closer to the pillow and wrap his legs around it as well, refusing to open his eyes.

The infant was pissed. The chameleon on top of his head turned in to a gun just when the infant grabbed the poor chameleon off his fedora. Aiming for the brunette's head, he decided to let out a scary aura that made Tsuna shiver despite him not even looking at the infant.

"Wake. Up." this time, the infant said it with more force. Tsuna's intuition told him that if he didn't wake up, his head will be meeting a bullet that would kill him by all means. Immediately, Tsuna "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"-ed and started screaming while grabbing a pair of clothes and changing.

After putting on his clothes, he ran downstairs to grab a toast.

"Have fun Tsu-kun!" the always caring mother waved her hand. Tsuna just smiled back and bit the other end of the bread before running towards the door and tripping right after opening it. Reborn had the urge to facepalm at this kind of failure.

Tsuna "HIIIE!"-ed again, thinking that he would soon plant his face on the ground. Luckily, a pair of hands seemed to catch him and yank him before he even got injured. Tsuna blinked and peered up to see who grabbed him. He was curious enough that somebody was in front of his door.

Well, it was Gokudera.

"Oh Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna laughed nervously while breaking away from the hug.

"Good Morning! Tenth!" Gokudera smiled sweetly at Tsuna. Tsuna felt odd since his image of the delinquent changed. Somehow, he didn't look _that _scary anymore. Yes, he still did look a biiiit scary.

"Good M-morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted back while staring at Gokudera's clothing. He still looked the same, wearing the same amount of rings, wearing the same bracelets, wearing the same necklaces, and not wearing his proper uniform. Yep, only his point of view of the said person changed.

Gokudera smiled before signaling Tsuna that they should run to school or else they would be late and who knows what kind of fate might befall them. Immediately, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and started running away.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~  
Itsumo kawaranu~  
Sukoyaka kenage~  
Aah, tomo ni utaou~  
Namimori chuu~_

Tsuna's eye twitched. The opening ceremony for the new students were finished more than a month ago. So why the hell is he hearing the same song?

"I see. I want you to report tomorrow Kusakabe. That's all." Tsuna turned around to look for the newfounded voice. Just as he turned backwards, he saw their violent prefect standing before him, glaring at them with a vicious aura coming out of him.

"Why aren't you still in the school?" Hibari glared at the two men, Tsuna could've shrieked if Gokudera didn't block him. Gokudera returned the glare at the said prefect who also glared back at the delinquent. Fair enough, you could see a bit of electricity between the two.

Tsuna didn't want to stop them. Stopping them means death. I mean, who would want to stop 2 monsters from fighting?

"Don't you dare hurt the tenth." Gokudera grunted at the prefect.

"Get out of the way or else i'll bite the BOTH OF YOU to death." the prefect brought out his tonfas and went in to _imma-kick-your-freaking-ass-if-you-don't-get-out-of-my-freaking-way _mode.

Tsuna who was about to stop Gokudera, recognized the last line. The very last line of the prefect.

_**Carnivore: **Add more dots and i'll bite you to death._

Tsuna started blinking. He stared at Hibari, then back to Gokudera, then back to the floor. Immediately, he decided to stop the fight with a little nickname that will stop them from hitting each other.

"Dera-chii! Carnivore-sempai! Please stop fighting!"

Gokudera blushed rather violently and looked at Tsuna with a confused and embarrassed look, the nickname was too embarrassing for his own good. He stumbled down and fell on the ground, then he kept stuttering out "Juudaime" with his tomato head.

Meanwhile Hibari seriously fell down and did a faceplant. He didn't move from there afterwards. You could only see his hands touching the ground, looking for his tonfas. As soon as he managed to touch his tonfas, he got up from the ground, his face was so red. Not because of the faceplant earlier, but because of being called _Carnivore-sempai. _I have no idea why that's embarrassing.

"That was fast." Tsuna seemed to be shocked with a hand on his mouth. Making sure he doesn't say anything else that will make the prefect turn him in to pieces.

Hibari immediately stood up, wiped the dust of his clothes, hid his tonfas, wiped the dirt out of his face, and got his composure back like nothing even happened. All Hibari did was stare at the brunette, before asking him a question.

"Are you that dame-guy who's so dame that he does dame things named dame-kanra or are you just plain dame-Tsuna who does dame things." Hibari bluntly said.

Tsuna could feel an arrow pierce his poor soul. Too much dame-ness about him was in the sentence.

"Yes, I am Dame-Kanra ooorrr Dame-Tsuna. Sooo... are you carnivore?" Tsuna stared at the prefect who didn't give any other reaction except a huff.

"No. I am not. He's my friend. So I only know your name because of him." the prefect looked away and stared at his watch. He noticed that... ALL THREE OF THEM, were late for class. He then glared at the brunette.

"This is all your fault. Go to school immediately or i'll bite you to death." Hibari gave a warning glare at the two.

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Tsuna stood up trying to glare but instead gave the fangirls moe flowers to throw.

"Go. to. school."

Three words was all it took for Tsuna to whimper out.

"I stand corrected! Ahahahahaha!" Tsuna immediately grabbed Gokudera's hand and ran away with all his might.

"Ciaossu, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari's eyes widened and took a defense stance while turning around. There he found an infant in a suit and was wearing a fedora.

* * *

_'HE HAS TO BE CARNIVORE! IT'S TOO OBVIOUS! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! Or... it's just a coincidence. NO WAIT. TOO MUCH OF A COINCIDENCE! IT'S GOTTA BE HIM. Naaah... maybe not.' _Tsuna was having a hard time listening to the tea- let me correct that. Tsuna had a hard time sleeping on his desk since he was thinking of Carnivore and their violent prefect.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's rare to see you awake today in class." Tsuna looked up to see the teacher he hates the most. Nezu-sensei.

_'Oh crap.' _Tsuna smiled nervously at Nezu-sensei. "H-hello Nezu-sense-" Tsuna was cut off by a snore from behind him. Immediately, all the attention was gathered on the person behind him.

It was the delinquent Gokudera Hayato snoring with all his might while his feet were on top of his table. The rest of the class laughed, mainly Tsuna and Yamamoto. Nezu-sensei had the urge to smack his head, and he did. He grabbed Tsuna's pencil-case and immediately used it to hit the head of the delinquent.

Hayato immediately caught the hand. He started glaring at the teacher. Just before he would defend Tsuna and his pencil case. A certain prefect busted inside the room and glared at Nezu-sensei and the delinquent.

"Nezu-sensei, you're a disgrace to Namimori. You can't even discipline your own student?" the prefect glared at Nezu who just went back to the teachers table and sat down quietly after all the embarrassment.

"And you, Gokudera Hayato, what the hell are you doing? First disgracing the school teacher, putting your feet up and snoring in class, and breaking the school rules. I should discipline you." the prefect brought out his tonfas and glared for all he cared. Not noticing that almost all the students around him backed away from the scary aura the prefect seemed to omit.

"Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! AS IF! Juudaime is way stronger than you." Gokudera laughed at that. Not noticing the nervous look he was getting from Tsuna.

"Oh? Is that so?" the prefect raised an eyebrow.

"YEAH! He defeated me and saved my life! I bet he'll be able to kick your ass!" Gokudera smirked. Tsuna was already messing up his hair and paling further.

_'STOP IT GOKUDERA! A;adjfadfjal;sdlsa;slfsh;!' _if his mind could type, you could see that.

"Then Tsunayoshi Sawada, I want to see you at the roof top after classes, we'll have to SEE this strength this stupid airhead is proud of." the prefect exited the classroom.

Tsuna started praying. Praying for his safety, and if he ever did die, he wanted to be forgiven from all his dame-ness and unfaithfulness to Kami-sama.

* * *

Classes were already over. And all Tsuna was thinking of, not minding how many chalks hit his head, was how on earth would he escape from the fight. But if he did escape... everybody will know that and they'll start teasing and bullying him with a valid subject. Not noticing that the bell rang 45 minutes ago, he was still on his chair, thinking of what he was going to do.

"Stupid Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm... Not now Nezu-sensei." Tsuna was too lost in thoughts to realize that he would be beaten up aaaany time now.

Tsuna was hit by a flying tonfa directly at the head in full power. I don't stand corrected.

"OW!" Tsuna rubbed his head, as soon as he looked at where the tonfa came from, he saw the feared prefect of Namimori, standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

Tsuna's right eye twitched. "H-hello there Hibari-sem-sempai!" Tsuna nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Why. aren't. you. on. top. of. the. roof. top. where. we're. supposed. to. fight?" the prefect pulled the brunette's hair and shook him violently.

"I! I! I! I! D-D-D-D-DON'T W-W-WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU!" Tsuna didn't want to fight him because he was scared of him- I mean that's not the main reason and stuff... It's because deep in his heart, he believed that Hibari was the same man who always talked about biting the people who bully him to death, specially those who scare him, ironic isn't it? Tsuna just couldn't say it.

"In short, dame-Kanra doesn't want to fight you because dame-Kanra is your long time friend who wouldn't want to hurt you even though it's so impossible." Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"REBORN!" Tsuna cried out, but was instead ignored.

"You mean... I just hit... Kanra?" the prefect looked at the infant who nodded. All the guilt rushed through his spinal cord. All those promises he told Kanra, were the opposite of what he actually does to him in real life?! How many times have he hit him! More like tortured him!?

Hibari fell on his knees. "I'm... so...so-...sor...rrryy..."

Tsuna just tapped Hibari's shoulder. "Its okay Carnivore-sempai! I forgive you!" Tsuna smiled sweetly at Hibari. Somehow, Hibari felt like all the weight he carried on his heart was somehow lifted. Hibari smiled back. Let me repeat that. Hibari _smiled _back. Let me repeat that again. **Hibari smiled back. **That's not enough. _**Hibari SMILED back.**___

This time, it was Tsuna who felt something hit his brain so hard. Did Hibari just smile back at him?

Right now, Tsuna had forgotten that Reborn was there, had forgotten that he was supposed to ask Reborn how he knew this and that, and forgotten that he was supposed to suspect him from what happened with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. But noooo, he forgot, he's Dame-Tsuna anyway. He has an excuse.

* * *

_**~Estellise entered the chat room~**_

**CaB: **Yo, Lise-chan!

**Estellise: **Dare call me that in real life, and i'll give you a good pounding.

**CaB: **Ahahahaha! Of course not Lise-chan!

**Estellise: **Anyway, is Alex here?

**Alexandra: **Yes I am~

**CaB: **I still don't understand why your names are super fancy.

**Estellise: **I don't understand why yours is so freaking lame.

**Alexandra: **Cut the chit-chat. You all know what we're supposed to talk about. Estellise?

**CaB: **That's right, it's a matter of grave importance.

**Estellise: **Don't worry, i'll take care of everything.

**Alexandra: **You do know that they're coming. Right?

**Estellise: **Of course I do. That's why i'll have to double everything.

**CaB: **Just don't overdo things. Who knows what you'll do to him when you triple things.

**Alexandra: **If he does triple things. I need to prepare a shotgun to shoot Estellise! Hahahaha!

**CaB: **You guys are so brutal.

**Estellise: **Oh shut up. All you guys have to do is go to Japan. You got me? The more the merrier.

**Alexandra: **Hahahaha!

**CaB: *****bloodier

* * *

Yay! I want to see who you guys think CaB, Alexandra, and Estellise is! But I think I gave out too much clues? XD That's all! :3  
Don't forget to review! ;D


	7. Unidentified Weather found on Satellite

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I want to own Tsuna and Mukuro. :3**

**Noname-NN:**

Hahahahahaha! I enjoyed reading the reviews and who they think Estellise, Alexandra, and CaB is. One thing for sure is... that **THEY ARE NOT OCs. **Hahahahah, just to clear up some misunderstanding. :3 Only a few people got the right idea, IDEA, not the person. :3 And about the Varia, of course i'll be adding them! :D Where's the fun without them? :3 So thanks for reviewing again guys! Enjoy!

* * *

_**~Alexandra and CaB entered the room~**_

**Estellise: **Just what did the two of you do? You're late for 4 hours, 45 minutes, and 59 seconds.

**Alexandra: **Round that off and it will be 6 hours~!

**CaB: **Oh crud, ALEX! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE.

**Estellise: **Anyway, when are they coming?

**Alexandra: **That is!... that is...

**CaB: **... ahahahahaha... I forgot to ask.

**Estellise: **Nevermind.

_**~Monique entered the room~**_

**Monique: **Make it quick morons, I have an appointment to attend to.

**Estellise: **That's... one hell of a name I would never expect you to pick.

**Alexandra: **Hehehehehe~ Monique~ :3

**CaB: **Guys... TT_TT

**Monique: **I SAID SHUT THE F*** UP AND GET THE F**** ON IT!

**CaB: **Well, it's a good thing that this chat site knows how to sensor bad wo- Oh s***.

**Estellise: **Hahahahah!

**CaB: **It looks like Kanra and the others are online. I'll have to go, just text me or something.

~_**CaB left the chat room~**_

**Monique: **I wish we could enter two rooms... THAT WAY YOU GUYS WOULD JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME!

**Estellise: **Fine fine. Remember the name, and remember the face. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Alexandra: **That will be your job until you get it done, or he gets done for... e_e

**Estellise: **That will be your job until he's done for ...

**Alexandra: **...

**Estellise: **Training! YEAH!

**Alexandra: **Damn you Lise.

**Monique: **I wish you two men should start acting like men and change your ****ing names.

**Estellise: **Yeah yeah, just get on with your job.

_**~Monique left the chat room~**_

**Estellise: **As for you Alexandra, you have the same job. Like what I said, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Alexandra: **Okay okay okay okay.

_**~Estellise and Alexandra left the chat room~  
**_

* * *

As soon as Tsuna entered the school gates, he saw people crowding again. Wondering what was going on, Tsuna squeezed through the crowds and got to see what was happening.

The Disciplinary Committee Vice Chairman was on the floor, heavily injured. It was obvious that he was just recently attack since the blood on the floor was still fresh. Tsuna felt scared. What the heck is going on in here?!

Meanwhile, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were having their friendly chat. _'It looks like we'll have to be careful from now on.' _Gokudera whispered. _'I know, so that Tsuna won't get hurt.' _Yamamoto agreed.

"Why are you herbivores crowding around?" the deadly prefect arrived, just in time for the students to freak out, apologize, and scatter.

Tsuna hesitantly looked at the corpse before going. But then Hibari passed by him and whispered something to him. _"Leave it alone Herbivore. Your herbivorous reactions are annoying." _Tsuna just looked at Hibari frantically before nodding and running away.

Hibari just wanted to warn him that if he got involved in whatever was happening, it's either he will be the one to bite him to death or someone else will bite him to death. Sadly, Tsuna got the wrong message and instead got scared and creeped out.

Tsuna who was walking down the hallway caught sight of the Disciplinary Committee checking on Kusakabe's body from the window. Tsuna was still scared, he was really scared. He could feel himself clenching his bag real hard and his whole body shaking-

"Juudaaaimeee! Oooohaaaaayooouuu!" Tsuna was startled that he ended up crashing on the floor.

"Whoah, Tsuna! I guess you were deep in thoughts huh?" Yamamoto yanked Tsuna out from the floor and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"H-hello there... Yamamoto-kun.. Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna nervously greeted them, still recovering from the recent shock.

While the two were walking down the hallway, on their way to class, Gokudera and Yamamoto were making a fuss about jokes and arguing, trying to make the younger one laugh. But Tsuna's head was drifting off, away from the conversation, nervously clenching his hand as he sweatdropped, remembering the incident that happened a little while ago.

Of course, didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto and Gokudera. Whenever they would ask Tsuna a question, sometimes he wouldn't respond or take a very long time to answer them. They could still feel how nervous Tsuna was about everything.

* * *

**_~Kanra entered the chat room~_**

**Estellise: **O_O

_**~Estellise left the chat room~**_

**CaB: **._.

**Kanra: **Who's that?

**CaB: **Administrator. ._.

**Kanra: **... why doesn't the administrator just use his special stuff to view the chatrooms. Wait. More like, why is he/she view chatrooms?

**CaB: **Uhh... because... the owner died and the secretly admin was stuck in his position and doesn't know the password to the special stuffs and so he/she continued going to chatrooms to view if anyone is breaking the rules.

**Kanra: **Uhuh... seems suspicious and impossible...

**CaB: **Well... a lot of things are impossible, like for example, a baby with a strength of 5 normal humans and the intelligence of a grandfather who's not yet forgetting anything. Hahahah! Of course that's impossible! Grandfathers always forget things!

**Kanra: **O_O I believe you now.

**CaB: **Ah. Any...way... how's it going?

**Kanra: **Fine... I still don't know if you're a he or a she.

**CaB: **He.

**Kanra: **Oh.

**CaB: **Anyway, you should be careful. Some students have been attacked late at night in a particular school named Namimori.

**Kanra: **... do you know anything about it?

**CaB: **Well, according to my boss... it's a man named Rokudo Mukuro, an ex-convict who escaped from jail. He's a really dangerous man, I wouldn't get near him if I were you.

**Kanra: **I see... how does your boss even know this?

**CaB: **He's... not particularly my boss... just someone who... I look.. up to!

**Kanra: **Something's telling me that you can't choose the right words.

**CaB: **SOMETIMES WHATEVER TELLS YOU THIS AND THAT CAN'T BE TRUSTED!

**Kanra: **Oh! Thanks for reminding me CaB-san! I believe you! But then... who could defeat this ex-convict guy?

**CaB: **For sure, there's only one. It's got to be the tenth Vongola boss of the mafia world.

**Kanra: **EHH!?

**CaB: **But I don't think he can do it for now. I mean... he was just recently told and I doubt he even had enough training to begin with.

**Kanra: **CaB-san... you're part of the mafia?

**CaB: **Yeah!

**Kanra: **._.

**CaB: **Oh. AAARRRGH! HRAAGH! Sorry sorry... meant to keep it from you... XI

**Kanra: **It's fine, it's fine... so... do you know who the tenth Vongola Boss is?

**CaB: **Yeah!

**Kanra: **What's his name?

**CaB: **Hmm... Nijuunana Sawada!

**Kanra: **Oh. I... see...

**CaB: **Anyways! Got to go! Someone might literally kill me if I stay here a little longer! Bye bye!

**Kanra: **... I think I entered the wrong chat room.

Immediately, Tsuna closed his browser and sat on top of his bed, not wanting to go online anymore. His interests perked up on the man who CaB mentioned, "Rokudo Mukuro". A very dangerous man, an ex-convict, and everything else that could scare Tsuna. But then... why on earth would he target Namimori of all the schools?

_'Maybe it's because Hibari-san's there! Yeah! That's right!' _with that, Tsuna left the train of thoughts, not even thinking that it could've been because he was Vongola Decimo. Of course that wasn't the reason!

No. It was the reason.

* * *

Today, Tsuna got up early and was able to fix his bed. Then he went over to the bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath, he put on his uniform and brushed his hair. He hadn't really brushed his hair for so long since he always woke up late and didn't have any time. It was really hard to take out the tangles. After brushing his hair, he put on some cologne and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his mother for the first time in his highschool years. Nana was quite shocked, but it was okay, since he won't be late for school today. Tsuna sat down on one of the chairs, and Nana on the other. Then they proceeded to eating.

"What got you up so early today Tsu-kun?" the ever-so-young-looking-mother asked his adorable son.

"Eh? Uhh... I kind of... felt like it?" Tsuna scratched his head and looked back on the plate. Carefully choosing his words on not to expose all about the round-about ex-convict injuring students in his school of all schools.

Tsuna shrugged, even the thought of it scares him. He really wanted to stop it, but then CaB told him that only him, the Vongola Boss, can stop Rokudo Mukuro. But how? Tsuna had only been training for less than a week, and he had been tortured most of the time. And he barely even learned from it. The only thing he learned was to get hit vy a dying will bullet, and leave the rest to his dying-will-undie-man-self.

_'Come to think of it, where's Reborn?' _Tsuna didn't know he was putting up an uneasy face that worried Nana.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay? Are you sure nothing's troubling you?" Nana put down her chopsticks, and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna shot his head up at Nana and immediately wiped the uneasy face off.

"Y-yeah! Just a little sleepy!" Tsuna looked down on his plate and finished it in a click.

As soon as Tsuna cleaned his plate, he put it on the sink, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"I'm off mom!" Tsuna waved good bye.

"Good Luck Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled and waved back at Tsuna.

As soon as Tsuna closed the door. He thought of all the other things someone as Dame as him could do. And in the first place, he was Vongola Decimo, he had to atleast do something. Even though he doesn't want to, he has to, he doesn't want this madness to continue. And just like CaB said, only the Vongola Decimo could stop Mukuro. Even though CaB had some doubts, Tsuna wanted to show that Vongola Decimo guy could do something at least.

Besides, he doesn't really hate being a mafia boss anymore, he only hates what a mafia boss _does_. Thanks to him being a mafia boss, he was reunited... with... sadly... only two people he knew so well, Dera and Carnivore. That's why he has to prove that he really can be a mafia boss. He doesn't want Dera and Carnivore always protecting him and looking down on him, he wants to protect them too!

After thinking heavily, Tsuna dashed off and ran all the way to Namimori. He already had one goal in mind.

_'I have to be the greatest Vongola Boss, not for being part of the mafia, but for proving that I could protect all my loved ones! And not always them protecting me!' _with that, he ran off to Namimori.

Meanwhile, a baby watching Tsuna from the roof lowered his green and black binoculars and smiled. "That's right dame-Tsuna, you will be the one to bring Vongola back to its former state."

* * *

Tsuna was currently in front of the Disciplinary Committee Office's door. He really couldn't bring himself to open the door. He imagined things that would happen to him if he DID open the door.

* * *

**_Situation no. 1_**

**Knock Knock**

"Hello Hibari-sempai?" Tsuna opened the door.

"What are you doing here herbivore? Can't you see that i'm busy? For disturbing me, I will bite you to death."

"HIIIII!"

_**Situation no. 2**_

**Knock Knock**

"Hibari-sempai? Are you in there?" Tsuna opened the door.

"Now that you can see me, you have the answer to your question."

"Umm... may I ask a favor from you?"

"A favor? You haven't even done anything for me yet. For having that kind of guts to ask a favor from me, I will bite you to death."

"HIIIIII!"

* * *

Tsuna scratched his head all over and all over again, tangled all the strands again, and all his hardwork with brushing his hair was gone. Tsuna gathered all his energy and proceeded to knock twice on the door.

As soon as Tsuna's knuckles came in contact with the wooden door, Tsuna could feel the sound bouncing back to his ears. Tsuna felt nervous, there was a possibility that Tsuna knocked a little too hard.

Before Tsuna could speak, the door opened and cut Tsuna, revealing the feared prefect across Namimori, the Disciplinary Committee Chairman Hibari Kyoya.

"It's just you after all. Get in." Hibari moved sideways to give way for Tsuna to enter the room. Tsuna nodded and shakily entered the room.

_'Just me after all?' _Tsuna wondered what on earth Hibari meant when he said that.

"I'm sure you have something to say if you went here all by yourself." Hibari grunted and sit down in front of his office desk and his eyes didn't leave Tsuna just yet.

"So?" Hibari made sure again, then Tsuna started sweating harder, he had something to say after all.

"I just... want to ask you if... you can... PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT HIBARI-SEMPAI!" Tsuna bowed with all his might, clenched his fist so hard and made sure that no matter how scared he is right now, he wouldn't cry.

Hibari dropped the pen he was holding and stared at Tsuna with eyes a liiiittle bit wider than before.

* * *

**Estellise: **Did you do it?

**CaB: **Yes. I did. And it took all my soul to do that.

**Estellise: **Whatever. Just go to Japan already. I need you badly for preparing.

**CaB: **Yes yes.


	8. Confidence

**A/N: Yay! Finally! Someone got who two of the four mystery people! Hahaha! XD And now I don't know what to say. :l**

**Uhmm... and for those who really doesn't like how I write stuff... uhhh... can you just help me improve? Because i'm still 11 and I don't have that much experience in writing. And i'm also a Filipino, I may create a lot of ungrammatical sentences. **

**Now about the Genres, this isn't really a drama fic, since you all know that my other story (Being a Boss is Hard) is comedy. I am experienced in writing drama fics but recently my life is starting to become depressing. So this isn't a drama-fic, it's just a Fluffy, I repeat, a FLUFFY fic with a mix of COMEDY in it. **

**Now what? ...**

**Oh right right... EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME OOC!  
Sooo... enjoy the chapter? :D  
**

* * *

Hibari dropped the pen he was holding and stared at Tsuna with eyes a liiiittle bit wider than before.

"Do you even know what it means if I teach you how to fight?" Hibari glared at the brunette who was already shivering and may pee on his pants any moment now.

Tsuna nodded nervously, sweat trekking down his skin.

Hibari felt kind of pissed off that the brunette didn't want to back out even though he knew what would happen if he taught him how to fight. He could get badly injured as well. And no matter how much of a war freak the prefect was, he would never want to hurt the brunette.

He could still remember that time when Hibari first met Tsuna in the chatting site. And he was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. No matter how many times Hibari warned him and shooed him away, Tsuna stayed. Tsuna understood that he was lonely ever since his parents divorced and he was left with his other parent. It was lonely.

But then Tsuna would always brighten his day up, comfort him, and make jokes about random things. And as much as that, he was completely _innocent. _

Hibari took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He folded his elbows down and put his chin on top of his knuckles.

"Look, Herbivore, there are very many things that will happen when I teach you how to fight. Let me repeat, when **I **teach **YOU **how to fight. Number 1, you may experience gore. Number 2, getting injured should never be your greatest fear. Number 3, you should not stop attacking. Number 4, if the enemy doesn't want to surrender, kill him. Number 5, as much as a lot of heroes say that killing is bad, that's not true. Real people don't learn their lessons, and if you let them free, they'll just come back with more. Number 6, before killing enemies, check the loyalty and the ability of the person, he or she might be a reliable ally. Number 7, you are supposed to be bloodthirsty always, to omit a dangerous aura that can intimidate your enemies gaining advantage."

Hibari opened his eyes to see how the other male will react, thinking he'd back out.

"I still want to learn how to fight." Tsuna clenched his fists harder that the skin on his hand turned whiter.

Hibari didn't understand where the brunette got the energy to not back out. Even though he was weak, both mentally and physically, he still didn't back out from wanting to learn how to fight from a blood thirsty war freak.

Hibari gained interest on Tsuna's enthusiasm and decided to ask another question. "Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Hibari raised his eyebrow.

Tsuna looked down back on his thighs, and looked at his hands intently.

"I don't want to be protected all the time. Sometimes I just have to stand up on my own, and protect myself, and protect those who protect me as well. They're not always there for me when I'm in trouble. And even if I'm there, I'll create more trouble. I've had enough being a burden to the others. This time, I want them to think of me as a person who isn't dame."

Tsuna looked at Hibari with pride. He stopped sweating and his shaking was no longer noticeable. He wasn't clenching his hands hard and there was no sign of him being afraid or nervous.

Hibari's lips curved in to a smirk. Not only because the brunette thought like that, but because he finally had some confidence in himself.

"Hn. Fine. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. Be prepared, don't expect anything easy. Now go, and change your top. It's drenched in sweat. You'll start getting stinky and people might think that Namimori students aren't disciplined enough to have proper hygiene. You may break the dress code for the sake of your smell. You may leave."

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he smiled happily (and adorably :D) at Hibari. Tsuna bowed and thanked Hibari enthusiastically before proceeding outside the door.

Hibari sat down and was thinking of something else that poked his interests. _'Did I just see the herbivore's eyes turn orange?' _

* * *

Tsuna had finished changing in to a more comfortable shirt. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran upstairs to make sure he goes to class early.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the cheerful baseball player called on to his best pal.

Tsuna searched for the voice and saw Yamamoto running toward him. Tsuna smiled and turned to stop.

"Ohayou! Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna greeted Yamamoto enthusiastically. Yamamoto tilted his head to the side and stared at the brunette curiously.

"What happened to your clothes? And it's also surprising to see you early for class." Yamamoto chuckled when the brunette blushed embarrassingly at him.

"You see, I wasn't able to sleep well so I woke up early. And I got drenched so I changed in to something." Tsuna explained while walking. Taking his time knowing that he will not be late for class.

"Why weren't you able to sleep well?" Yamamoto asked, unfolding the arms from the back of his head and putting his hands inside of his pocket.

"Because I felt that something exciting would happen." Tsuna grinned at Yamamoto, earning a confused look.

"See ya in class Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna's grin became wider, he immediately hopped away from Yamamoto and ran with full speed.

"Hey wait! Tsuna! Wait for me!" Yamamoto ran toward Tsuna, of course, Yamamoto was able to catch up with Tsuna, but all they did was laugh until they arrived in class.

As soon as Tsuna and Yamamoto sat down in their respective seats, the school bell rang. The teacher entered the classroom, and everyone sat down and quiet down.

"So today I'll be introducing addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division of algebraic expressions. Which should be pretty easy for you guys." the teacher said in a bored tone. Tsuna could feel stares and laughs directed at him. Well it's true, it will not be easy for him.

_**~After minutes of explaining~**_

"Now we'll have a quiz." the teacher threw the chalk on her table and immediately scanned a book.

"WAH!? Wait! Sensei!" Tsuna raised his hand, the teacher looked curiously at Tsuna since he usually doesn't care when there's a quiz or something.

"I... I don't understand algebra yet... c-can y-you perhaps repeat the lesson again? I-i might be able to understand the lesson today..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head and blushed. He could feel people talking about him and staring at him.

"Oh my God. Sawada... I would gladly repeat the lesson for you! Make sure you listen well! I'm expecting you to get an average score at the quiz later okay!?" The teacher happily grabbed her chalk, and started writing something that she wrote before.

Tsuna could hear the teacher mumble happily something about him trying to listen or was trying to understand the lesson for the first time. While the other students continued to stare at him in wonder. It was kind of pressuring.

The teacher enthusiastically repeated the lesson and made sure that Tsuna understood it very well. She would entertain Tsuna's every question and would make it easier for him to understand. After repeating the lesson, she asked Tsuna if he understood the topic she introduced awhile ago. Tsuna nodded. The teacher enthusiastically started writing an easy quiz, for the sake of dear Tsuna, and all the other students would finish fast.

In the end of the period, Tsuna got an 7/10 in the quiz.

* * *

"Looks like my period is over. Oh well, gotta go! Bye bye!" The teacher picked up her things and ran out the door.

Tsuna stood up and chased after the teacher, earning stares and gossips about Tsuna again.

"Wait! Sensei!" Tsuna ran faster to catch up with the teacher. The teacher stopped and turned around.

"Yes Tsuna?" the teacher smiled at Tsuna.

"C-can... can you be my tutor? I-i... r-really nee-need help with my subjects and... y'know..." Tsuna looked down, blushing furiously, he didn't know what to say anymore.

The teacher's eyes widened, and pulled Tsuna in to a hug. "OHMYGAWSH! You are so adorable when you're trying your best Sawada! Yes yes yes! I will teach you! I'll make sure you ace aaaaalll your subjects! You got that?"

Tsuna smiled happily. "Thank you so much sensei! Uhmm... should I pay you or something?" Tsuna asked, trying to break away from the hug.

"No! No! Don't pay me with money! Pay me with grades! You are soooooooooo adorable when you're trying your beeest!" the teacher kept squeezing Tsuna's cheeks.

* * *

_**~? entered the room~**_

**Estellise: **What a name.

**?: **I didn't really know what to pick.

**Estellise: **I see. That's fine with me.

**?: **How's everything going?

**Estellise: **Everything's going smoother and easier, the boy already knows how to stand up all by himself. With the help of the others, things will really be easier.

**?: **Good. Now I can give the next mission.

**Estellise: **Of course. But... I have a question to ask...

**?: **What?

**Estellise: **Why don't you just send me a letter instead of go to the trouble of going to a chatting site?

**?: **You guys were having fun in this chatting site while I do my business with the phone and papers and ink. I want to try this new method of sending missions.

**Estellise: **I see... well, time to do my job.

* * *

**_"Mukuro-sama... please... help me..."_**

**"I will. Just wait. I will avenge you."**


	9. To Kill or Not to Kill?

**DISCLAIMER: Lol, I forgot to put this yesterday. IDOKHR**

**Doesn't that look like a "I do KHR"? XD It's an acronym for I Don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Anyways, yay! Got a lot of reviews! Mostly long ones. :3 But nevermind, I loooove long reviews. And wow, 80+ reviews in only 9 chapters? Hahaha, it's high for me since I've never had that much reviews for only nine chapters. **

**Oh by the way, sorry if the update took too long! I suppose? XD I've been reeaaally busy these days, tight schedule I'll say. Stupid school programs and entrance exams! Why is the world so complicated! I even have to do my projects for three nights! Without sleeping! I still want to feel young! Wait, I am young. :3**

**Uuukieee, now that's enough ranting for a while. :3**

* * *

"I'll give you a break. For five minutes only." the prefect slammed his tonfas on the table and sat down, proceeding to drink a cup of tea.

Tsuna fell down on his bottom and started panting real hard. He was undergoing hell. Tsuna grabbed a towel and a bottle of water from his bag and went outside the dojo. _'Come to think of it, does Hibari-san even own this dojo?' _Tsuna just trotted outside and sat down where he could hear water flowing and birds chirping.

Hibari was impressed with the brunette, oh no, not his fighting skills, but because of his attitude. It looks like Tsuna was really prepared, he didn't even complain no matter how tired he was and Hibari wouldn't give him a break.

Tsuna went back in and he looked a bit more enthusiastic. Hibari stood up and finished his cup of tea in one gulp. The prefect immediately grabbed his tonfas and smirked evilly at Tsuna.

"We have an hour left. And I'll have to teach everything I want you to learn today. Riiight... now." the prefect immediately dashed forward and went to hit the brunette.

* * *

"Nope~ The solution's wrong~! But close enough~ When changing it to improper, you don't multiply it, you add it~" the ever-so-sweet teacher, namely Ona-sensei, pointed out the brunette's mistakes sweetly.

"Riiight..." Tsuna is currently mentally cursing himself. _'I can't believe that I only understood fractions NOW. Of all the days! And I couldn't believe I didn't understand this the first time! And the worst part? I just memorized the multiplication table from 1-15 today. Damn me.'_

Tsuna reached out for the eraser, winced a bit since his fingers just got bruised up a while ago. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the teacher was a total fangirl-...ish... and noticed this reaction immediately. Ona-sensei pulled the poor teen's hands immediately, making him yelp.

"Where did you get these bruis- Oh my God! THEY'RE ALL OVER YOUR ARM!" the teacher stopped squeezing the brunette's arm noticing he made a squeak all the time. It was actually adorable. "What happened?"

Tsuna stared at his arm before sighing, "I tripped over the stairs." Tsuna shrugged off the feeling of him lying. And considering that he was always found out when he lies, he'll just have to prepare for the teacher's rambling.

"Be careful next time, okay?" Ona-sensei smiled at the teen.

Tsuna blinked at his teacher. _'Wow. I actually lied without being found out.' _Tsuna shrugged again and continued answering the seatwork his teacher gave him.

* * *

**Estellise: **Everything's going smooth.

**?: **Mind explaining?

**Estellise: **With the help of two other teachers, his mental ability and physical ability are both improving.

**?: **Help of two? You mean...

**Estellise: **Actually, I had not planned this to happen. But dame-Tsuna asked the two teachers for help by himself. The boy is starting to think properly. Although i'm enough, the more the better.

**?: **Is CaB arriving today?

**Estellise: **Yes, ninth.

**?: **I'm sorry, but would you mind telling me why you guys are rushing things?

**Estellise: **Actually, we're rushing things to prepare dame-Tsuna from any emotional break downs and severe injuries.

**?: **Emotional break down? Tell me, what is the relationship of the boy with this ex-convict.

**Estellise: **They're best buddies.

**?: **What!? I don't even think they've had contact with each other for years!

**Estellise: **I had planned on spying on the ex-convict for a time, it seems that the ex-convict still thinks that him and the boy are best buddies.

**?: **How did they meet anyway?

**Estellise: **On this chatting site.

**?: **...?

**Estellise: **They met on this chatting site.

**?: **I'm getting tired with typing. I'll just send you a letter. TT_TT

**Estellise: **Anything you say, ninth.

**?: **Anyways, Reborn, I want him to be ready to persuade the ex-convict within two days.

**Estellise: **Okie dokie.

* * *

Tsuna went home, wobbling at his best. His brain is currently fried and still sizzling in oil, but he did learn something today, he could understand almost everything the teacher says. The rest was all non-sense and ramblings to him. His body is also worn out with scratches, not that he could complain. He chose this, but he learned self-defense anyway. He was able to pry off the bullies awhile ago.

But still, he was tired. It could be very noticeable. His legs were shaky, causing him to wobble. He isn't even gripping his bag properly, nor was it slung properly over his shoulder. His eyes are half-lidded, and he wouldn't stop yawning. He winced when ever he took a step too.

Well, he should thank God that he's home. He's currently in front of his house. All he had to do was ring the doorbell, wait for his mother to open the door, rush inside, take a good bath, and jump in front of his computer to chat with his awesome friends.

In fact, he did all that, right after Nana opened the door, Tsuna dashed inside and greeted her sweetly. He immediately ran inside the bathroom, took off all his clothes, and proceeded to cleaning his body. After that he wrapped a towel around his waist and took all of his worn out clothes just to throw it on a basket. Then Tsuna ran back inside his room, took off the towel and put on a pair of pajamas and of course, underwear. Right after all that, he jumped on the chair in front of his computer to chat with his chat-mates.

But then, he didn't feel like talking just yet, he felt like watching their conversation since he was quite bored. Then after checking all their conversation for the past month, he didn't see his best-est(lol) friend's name.

Craze.

**Kanra: **Do you guys know where Craze is?

**CaB: **GUAH!?

**Yakyu: **Well that shocked me o_O

**TheGreatMe: **I seriously, screamed.

**Dera: **I screamed too.

**Kyokutan: **IT'S BECAUSE IT WAS QUIET AWHILE AGO. THEN KANRA TALKED.

**Kanra: **It was quiet awhile ago?

**Yakyu: **Yeah, didn't even know you were there. Hahahahahaha!

**Kanra: **Anyway... do you know why Craze hadn't been going online? As well as Nagi...

**Dera: **I don't really know.

**TheGreatMe: **... don't worry Kanra! The Great Me will find him!

**Kyokutan: **FOR SOME REASON, I LAUGHED.

**Dera: **That's right! Kanra-sama! After all, the both of you are really best friends!

**Kanra: **Thanks. :)) If only I knew you guys in real life.

**Dera: **...

**Yakyu: **...

**Kyokutan: **...

**TheGreatMe: **?

**Yakyu: **Is this supposed to make me feel guilty?

**CaB: **Yes. Yes, it is.

**Dera: **Lucky you, no one knows you.

**Carnivore: **I seriously just made a facepalm.

**Dera: **Well, f***.

**Kanra: **? Well... off I go to my bed~! For awhile. -afk-

**Yakyu: **I'm guilty now.

**Dera: **I'm more guilty than you are.

**Kyokutan: **NO I AM!

**Yakyu: **How are you even guilty, Dera, when he knows who you are!?

**Dera: **Because I know who the both of you are and is keeping it a secret from juudaime!

**Carnivore: ***facepalm*

**Yakyu: **I'M THE GUILTY GUY!

**Kyokutan: **I'M GUILTY-ER!

**Dera: **I'M GUILTY-EST AND F*** WHO EVER SAYS GUILTY-ER THAN GUILTY-EST!

**Yakyu: **WELL F*** ME SINCE I'M GUILTY-ER THAN THE GUILTY-EST, AND F*** YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

**~meanwhile (lemme take out dera and yakyu from the chat)~**

**Kyokutan: **THESE GUYS ARE GETTING OOC.

**Carnivore: **And stupid.

**CaB: **Who on earth would fight over that anyway? That's really weird.

**Carnivore: **And idiotic.

**CaB: **And moronic.

**Kyokutan: **AND RETARDED. TO THE EXTREEME!

**CaB: **Yeah! To the extreeeme!

**Carnivore: **The both of you are included in the group mentioned earlier.

Tsuna rolled his chair away from the computer, then jumped on his bed. He could feel his body sinking deeper on the soft bed. He was really worried. He's really great friends with Craze, and he doesn't even have a clue on what's happening with him.

"Take this time to rest, Dame-Tsuna."

"Sure..." Tsuna shifted to the right and hugged his pillow.

Then he blinked his eyes opened. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT!? WHO!?"

"You're going to go through hell starting tomorrow, ya got that? Now Ciao~" Reborn jumped out of window, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna on the bed.

"Am I still not going under hell?" Tsuna pointed to himself, thinking of what he would undergo tomorrow.

_'If Hibari's teaching was already hell to me... and if Reborn said I'm going through hell tomorrow... does that mean... tomorrow will be hell x 3?'_

Tsuna's eyes widened and he shivered.

* * *

Tsuna tried his best to wake up early in the morning. In fact, he did! A little too early. He woke up at 4:00 AM when school starts at 7. Not wanting to sleep again so that his head would be safe from green sledge hammers and guns.

He took his time taking a bath and changing his clothes, he brushed his teeth and sat down in the empty dining table. Apparently, the sky's still dark and there are few lights turned on, and the house is quite dim. Tsuna sighed, he was hungry, and didn't want to sleep.

_'I guess it won't hurt to cook...' _Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, thinking about his complaining stomach. He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen had bright lights, and everything was shining. _'Mom really loves the kitchen doesn't she?' _Tsuna chuckled lightly and started cooking.

* * *

Reborn's eyes peered open. The food, it was too fragrant. Too fragrant I tell you. Reborn dashed outside the room he was in and ran down the dining table in a hassle.

Then when he saw the brunette wearing an apron, humming while smiling, and was putting food from the pan down to a plate, and was holding a spatula, his eyed tried its best not to widen.

"And you were good in something after all." Reborn grunted, earning a shriek from the boy who almost dropped the pan and spatula. Reborn sat down on the chair nearby and crossed his arms.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Tsuna could feel his body shaking, the memory of receiving hell x 3 was still on his head.

"I'm hungry, give me some part of that omelette. You need to cool down before you go to hell okay Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked evilly at the boy who was teary eyed and at the verge of running away.

Tsuna shakily put a part of the omelette on the other plate that was prepared already, and the remaining, on the other empty plate. Tsuna sat down and started eating his own omelette.

"Do you want to meet Craze?"

Tsuna blinked, and stared at Reborn with large eyes.

"Ho-how-?" Tsuna didn't know what to say, how does he know him? And why did he ask him? He was urging to know.

"Dame-Tsuna, I just want a 'Yes' or a 'No'." Reborn sighed in a rolling-eyes manner.

Tsuna looked down at his omelette and clenched his fists.

"Yeah... of course I do... we're best friends..." Tsuna felt his eyes filling with water.

"... then good luck." Reborn grabbed the fork and got a piece with it.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the ex-convict you're going to kill, is Craze. Orders from the ninth, keep your famiglia and the people who look up to you, or kill the best friend you've ever had. Your choice." Reborn continued eating the omelette.

Tsuna could only stare at Reborn. He could feel the water from his eyes biking down his cheek.

"I'll... kill him..."

Reborn dropped his fork, with his mouth still open, it was too unexpected.

Sniffing and sobbing filled the air as Tsuna put his head down on his folded arms.

* * *

**"Mukuro-sama, the Vongola is launching an attack on you."**

**_"I don't care."_**

**"But... aren't your best friends part of the Vongola?"**

**_"I don't care. This is revenge for what they did to Nagi. They'll pay. They will and they should."_**


	10. What friends are for!

**DISCLAIMER: katekyohitmanrebornsurelydoe sn'tbelongtome**

**Noname-NN: **But may I have Tsuna?

**Akira Amano: **No.

**Noname-NN: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ARE SO LOVELY! XD I'm insane right now. :3 Why? Because I got 95 reviews! GRR! JUST FIVE MORE. JUST FIVE MORE AND I'LL BE CELEBRATING! XDDD Happy Birthday to REVIEWERS! MWAH! XDD

**Warning EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEME OOC!**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, why would you want to kill him?" Tsuna shot a look at Reborn, wiping the tears off his face.

"You guys... weren't you preparing to persuade him after a few days?" Tsuna's eyes turned orange, his voice more threatening and deep, causing Reborn to raise an eyebrow and poke his interests in the boy.

"Yes, we were. Mind telling me how you found out?" Reborn took a fork, and started chowing on his omelette.

"You're Estellise right? When I caught you in the chatting site looking at our conversations, and CaB protecting you, my instincts were telling me that you were Estellise. CaB also broke out some information, telling me that the Vongola Boss would soon be defeating that guy. Am I right?" Tsuna took a piece of an omelette in to his mouth.

"Yes, you are correct. So, you want to be a mafia boss now?" Reborn smirked at the boy.

"Thanks to being a mafia boss, I was able to meet with Carnivore and Dera. Maybe, I will find the others too. I'm also tired, dead tired of having people protect me, and worse, bully me. I'll show them that Dame-Tsuna isn't Dame anymore." Tsuna's eyes glowed completely orange... even though... therewasahintofdamenessintha tsentence.

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "You're not yet answering my first question, Dame-Tsuna."

"He almost killed Kusakabe-san, and he's threatening more Namimori-students if he does that. And I want him to stop. This... is truly unforgivable." Tsuna's eyes went back to brown, his voice sweeter and kinder.

Reborn threw his fork on the plate and hopped off his chair.

"I look forward to that, Dame-Tsuna." then he left.

Tsuna smiled, a bit of the weight on his heart lifted. If he wanted these life-threatening situations to stop, he'll have to end the line. Tsuna finished his omelette and put the empty plates in the sink. Then he noticed one plate still with omelette. He immediately microwaved this and put it on top of the table, placing another plate on top of it to prevent it from getting cold again.

Tsuna took a step outside, stretching his limbs, recovering from the sobbing he just made awhile ago.

"Getting cocky aren't you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, he immediately faced to where the voice was coming from. He then saw a man with a nappo hair style, currently indigo and eyes with different color. He was wearing a green uniform with a gray scale shirt inside. His arms were folded and he had a creepy smirk on his face. He was also leaning on the gate, freaking Tsuna out even more.

"Y-you are?" Tsuna felt scared, whoever that guy was... he looked like a... pineap- a murderer.

"I'll save the introduction for later. For now, you have to come with me, **Ka...n...ra.**" the male smiled evilly at the boy who shivered.

Tsuna's skin paled and he started trembling, sweat was making its trip down the skin and his eyes were flushed in fear. Even though the man just called him Kanra, he could feel that it was a threatening tone.

"W-why?" Tsuna thought he'd ask.

The man before him smirked, and snapped his fingers. Then people appeared, surrounding Tsuna, and they were all in green. A girl, an old man with a bird on top of his hand, two figures who looked like slender man, a man with a big ball behind him, a boy with glasses, and one who looked like a hooligan.

Tsuna started shaking even more, feeling the pressure in his heart, double the weight.

* * *

Tsuna arrived in front of a broken gate, and a school that had... land everywhere. The ground was uneven, making it look even more suspicious.

"Oya, oya, Kanra, don't tell me you don't remember this place?" the man's smirk never washed out his face. Tsuna took a longer look.

Then memories started flooding Tsuna's eyes. He could remember swinging by his parent's arms, laughing a long with his dad, and being fed to a cow by his da-

_'Screw that.' _Tsuna thought, erasing the memories inside his head.

"Looks like you do remember after all don't you?" the man chuckled evilly, somehow everything this man does is creeeeepy.

The man yanked Tsuna's arm roughly, grabbed his bag, and threw it in a random direction.

"Hey! My bag!" Tsuna faced backwards, then he saw his bag flying about 10 km away from him. Seems impossible neh~? Tsuna kept quiet and let himself be dragged by the older male roughly.

Then they reached a room, it looked like a classroom but it only had a couch and a table inside. The blackboard was broken. The room also looked like it was so old that everything was dirty.

"Are you sure you don't recognize me, Kan-chan?" Tsuna whipped his head to the man beside him, his eyes widened in excitement, that nickname! He knew it!

"Craze!?" Tsuna smiled happily as he looked at the man beside him.

**"Kufufufufu... you really are a hypocrite." **

The man dashed, and hit Tsuna at the stomach real hard, and went to strangle his neck. Tsuna started coughing violently, and gasped for air as he held the mans hand and tried to shove it away.

"Didn't you just plan on killing me? Aren't you that dumb? All of you, all of you from the Vongola are no different. Just when I thought that you were different. That you weren't like those evil people, YOU WERE THE SAME AFTER ALL!" the man strangled Tsuna harder. Tsuna blinked, he didn't know what the man was talking about, and what he even meant.

"You didn't bother remembering me neh~? Asked my whereabouts after months and months? Now that you're useful, I might as well kill you! Then posses your body! That way Nagi will be saved! Right? RIGHT? **RIGHT!?**"

The man who was strangling Tsuna started laughing evilly, and dropped Tsuna on the floor, laughing for all he cared.

Tsuna was getting scared even more, the man was laughing as if he had lost his mind.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! THEN I WILL DESTROY THE VONGOLA! I'LL DESTROY IT! I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN IT! I SWEAR! I WILL! IT'S REVENGE! I'LL SAVE NAGI! SHE'LL LIVE LONGER THAN YOU FOOLS! IN FACT THE WORLD SHOULD JUST SUFFER! I'LL TURN EVERYTHING TO BLOOD! TO CRIMSON RED! TO WAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, despite the man's crazy rambling, he was crying. Tears were falling down his face, despite the happiness of capturing him, he was crying.

The man fell on his knees and covered his face.

"In the end... i'm just like you guys neh? I'll just kill, and kill, and kill, and kill just like everyone does..."

Tsuna was freaked out already, as much as he wanted to comfort his friend, he was to scared to approach him.

"So... just let me posses your body Kan-chan! Hahahahah... HAHAHAHAHAA! Then... then... i'm no longer the same with them! You're the one who'll be doing everything! You're them! I'm not them! YOU ARE! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Okay, that's plain insanity.

Tsuna tried to back away, but hit the wall. _'__D__amn Walls.'_

The man started smiling like someone who's CNS exploded and drank drugs. He started taking steps rather very slow. A trident like knife in his hands.

Tsuna closed his eyes, covered his head with his hands. Pulled his face down to his knees, and curled like a baby, freaking scared, and shivering. He was expecting to be stabbed by a knife...

Then he heard metal clashing on to the ground.

Tsuna opened his eyes, and saw the man whom he called 'Craze' was there, tears falling down the ground. He fell down on his knees, and sobbed in front of Tsuna. Displaying what Tsuna completely did before he decided to kill him.

"In the end... I can't bring myself to kill you... neh?... Kan-chan... please... I beg you... help me and forgive me..." the man started crying, like any other 10 year old would.

Tsuna could feel guilt squeeze his heart so tight. It was different. He also couldn't bring to kill this man. Tsuna took a deep breath and looked away.

"I guess I was wrong too." Craze looked at Tsuna confused.

"It's hard not to forgive people. It's even harder to kill people... i'm sorry Craze... I was inconsiderate too. I'm so sorry. I guess we're even?" Tsuna chuckled, tears falling down from his cheek, this time... tears of joy.

That light feeling inside his heart, the heaviness inside his tears, flowing away from him, that feeling when you found your best friend again. It was... nice.

"After all... the world isn't as horrible as any of us think it is." Tsuna smiled at Craze.

Craze's eyes opened wide, and yanked Tsuna and hugged him, letting all of his tears flow out, as Tsuna continued to comfort him. Just like any little brother would when his oniisan is sad.

* * *

"Now that you've stopped crying... can you tell me your problem? You asked me to help you right?" Tsuna looked at the man who claims to be "Mukuro" but is named as "Craze".

"...Nagi's in a life threatening situation." Mukuro looked away, he cried his heart out awhile ago, how could he cry now? Plus, his face was incredibly red from his boldness.

"Eh?" Tsuna crossed his legs and tilted his head, curious on how that could happen.

**(I guessed the blood type. :3) **

"It's my fault anyway. I killed those scientists who experimented on me... then... Nagi was captured by the Vongola and tortured... for helping ME escape from prison..." Mukuro took a deep breath "Now... she's in a hospital, and she needs blood transplant... I could've done that by myself but... she's a type A... i'm a type B... and she can't live with my illusions forever..."

Mukuro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then i'll do it!" Mukuro's eyes went wide open and shook his best friend.

"Are you still alive? Are you INSANE!? The chance of dying after a blood transplant is high! Of course I won't let you do that!"

Tsuna just laughed. "I'm a type O anyway! it'll be fine! Besides, the more hope, the more the possibility! Nothin' is impossible!" Tsuna chuckled.

"AND IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO DIE!" Mukuro pulled his hair and his face.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DON'T DO THAT! THAT'S SCARY!" Tsuna covered his eyes.

"Sorry." Mukuro stopped pulling his hair and face.

"You should try being an optimist! It's called enjoying life." Tsuna sarcastically beamed, earning a smack from Mukuro.

"Sorry." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

The both of them looked at each other, noticed that they said the same thing. They proceeded to laughter and smiling, but all of that was stopped when a little someone interrupted.

Men in black, covering their faces with bandages appeared before them, fear swirling around their aura.

* * *

**"Doc! She's dying!"**

**"Tsk... the only thing left to do is this Life Support thing."**

**"Doc! I suggest we contact her guardian..."**

**"Yeah... I suggest the same thing."**


	11. Reuniting the Mist with the Sky

**Noname-NN: **YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY HAVE A HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! XD I think i'm starting to sound too weird. Anyways, I really really reeeaaallly want to thank everyone! I finally reached a hundred reviews! So I will be announcing something that all of you guys already know!

This Story will end after all the characters in the manga are met. :3

That is all! Now enjoy VindiceHatingTime!

* * *

**"I've come to take him, move aside." **one of the men in black (Lol. :D) spoke, his voice deep and threatening, ruling the two with fear.

Tsuna didn't feel all that scared. It's as if something's telling him that these people aren't scary, and aren't going to take what's important to him.

"I'm... not coming with you." Mukuro gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. Tsuna stared at Mukuro, and noticed that his skin was getting paler and sweat started dripping down his cheek.

**"Then we'll take you by force." **the man said, as he brought out a chain and wrapped it around Mukuro's neck.

"GAH!" Mukuro struggled and continued to take off the chain, when his phone started ringing.

The man in robes stopped pulling the chains. **"I'll give you one last chance to answer your phone." **

Mukuro immediately took his phone and put it on line.

"Hello?"

_"I'm sorry, but we need the blood donor now, do you have one already?"_

"Y...yeah.. i'm on my way..."

_"Great! She'll have a chance to live after all!" _

The phone hung up. Mukuro could feel his eyes water, and his cheeks getting wet, as he dropped his phone, and let him be dragged by the Vindice.

_'In the end... I wasn't able to save Nagi... or my life... In the end... I wasn't able to protect her. And here I am, in a pathetic display... in front of my best friend.' _Mukuro thought of before he closed his eyes, he was tired from everything, he was tired of suffering. Maybe if he went with the Vindice... it wouldn't be that bad.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Tsuna stood up and yanked the chain out of the hands of the Vindice, surprised that the Vindice actually let him go.

**"And why?" **the man held on to the chain again, but didn't pull it.

"Because it wasn't him at fault! I thought human experimenting is illegal! And besides, he may have killed people, but it was in defense! What if I tried to kill you? Wouldn't you try to defend your self and kill me!?" Tsuna yanked it harder, and this time, the Vindice didn't get the chain back.

**"... I will still take him, but if you give me one more reason to not take him, and a valid one, I won't." **the Vindice made themselves clear.

Tsuna let go of the chain, and cleared his throat. Then he opened his eyes, and this time, an air of maturity was surrounding him, and his eyes, they were glowing orange again.

The Vindice continued to stare, it was just like that time years ago... with the First Vongola Boss.

"As the 10th Vongola Boss, I will put him in my care. If he does anything wrong, I will be at fault and receive that burden. And as the 10th Vongola Boss, I declare him **part of Vongola!**" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists.

The Vindice, let go of the chain and faced backwards, slowly disappearing.

**"I won't take him." **they left. Without anything else, they left.

Tsuna fell down on his knees, he was tired, and he didn't know why.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hands, not minding the squeaks filling the air, and once again...

The friends were reunited.

* * *

Tsuna and Mukuro arrived in time, and the doctor just got his phone out to call him.

"Great timing! Is this the man?" the doctor pointed to Tsuna. Mukuro nodded happily, and told him that it was his best friend and he was a Type O.

Then the procedure started, and Mukuro was crying tears of joy again. _'I was able to save Nagi after all.'_

* * *

Chrome eyes started wandering around the room, then she noticed where she was. She was in a hospital bed. Slowly, Nagi sat up, still checking the room out, when she saw two male figures in the room.

One of them was one whom she calls "Mukuro-sama" who was residing beside the other male's bed. His arms were folded on the bed and his forehead was resting on his skin. Nagi smiled at Mukuro. Then she didn't recognize the other man beside him, who was on a hospital bed too. But he was pale and had brown hair.

"Oh.. you're awake..." Mukuro called out, shocking Nagi, as he stretched his arms and rub his eyes.

"Mukuro-sama... who is he?" Nagi pointed to the man beside her who was sleeping peacefully.

"Ah... its Kan-chan." Mukuro crossed his arms again and went back to sleeping, he was tired from all those things that happened to him earlier.

Nagi's eyes widened and jumped out of her bed, this time shocking Mukuro, immediately grabbing the brunette's hands and waking him up with a squeak.

"Kanra-san!? Kanra-san!? Is it really you? Are you really really really Kanra-san!? Were you the one who saved me? Did you? Are you?" Nagi smiled, teary-eyed as she squeezed the brunette's hands tighter.

She received a faint smile from the other, "Yeah, Nagi... it's me." but then the smile on Nagi's face was washed away... when she noticed that the brunette's breathing was uneven.

The brunette slowly shut his eyes and shifted closer to Nagi, he was tired as well. Nagi felt Kanra's hands really cold, and tears started flowing again, dropping on to the brunette's hands.

"Nagi-chan, it's okay! I'll be fine. I just need rest, that's all. Besides, you were in a worse condition than me awhile ago. You should get some rest."

Nagi nodded, and decided to sleep beside the brunette, as she hugged the man's hand.

And the three of them, Craze, Nagi, and Kanra, slept together that day.

* * *

*****: It's not over.**

*****: It will never be.**

*****: I'll get my revenge.**

*****: It's**

*****: Not**

*****: Over**

*****: Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

* * *

That will be the end of the Mukuro arc! Sorry for the short chapter~!


	12. Nitrates

**Noname-NN: **Yihee~! The next chapter of Virtual and Reality! Now for some of you who decided to ask me something. I don't really know how hospitals have packs or anything, all I know is that in my country, they never have blood packs. Dunno why. So sorry 'bout that. And about Hibari helping Nagi, he doesn't even know it happened. And all the other explanation will be seen in the story.

Now don't ask me about the thing in the upper part just now. Unless it really wasn't stated there. Now enjoy the chapter by Virtually reading~

If you ask me why I updated, did you see my inbox? It was suddenly flooded! Hahahaha! XD FLOODED. I. TELL YA. XD So, I updated it, feeling sorry for the others~

Okie, the chapter will really start now.

But it will be really short. It's the introduction of one of your faves.

Okay i'm serious that the chapter will seriously start.

* * *

**What caused the nitrates to spread in the grass**

"And you didn't tell us?" Hibari asked once again. Earning a scared and muted squeaky nod from the brunette.

The others, namely Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Nagi and Mukuro, sat down there, gossiping with each other. While the brunette was shaking in fear, trying his best not to wet the bed.

"I'M SO SORRY HIBARI-SEMPAI! IT WAS SO SUDDEN! ONE MINUTE I GET SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE, THE NEXT I END UP HELPING THEM! IT'S ALL SO SUDDEN! I'M SO SORRY HIBARI-SEMPAI! I WON'T DO THINGS BY MYSELF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AGAIN!" Tsuna did the Repeated-Gokudera-bowing-style on the hospital bed.

Yamamoto suddenly smacked Gokudera at the back, and started laughing. The silver-head just blushed and looked away. Ryohei started making loud noises while the two was chuckling. Hibari put a finger on his forehead and started massaging it.

"It's not that. You may do things and help people, but remember, herbivore. We're here to help you. And kill you when we feel like it." Hibari grunted and looked away, avoiding eye-contact with anyone, specially after those cheesy lines.

Everybody agreed with the prefect, and comforted Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at them and proceeded to sleeping. Tomorrow will be a tough day.

* * *

**Estellise: **I mean it stupid cow.

**TheGreatMe: **I AM NOT A STUPID COW!

**Estellise: **Stupid broccoli then.

**TheGreatMe: **Go curse yourself!

**Estellise: **Whatever, your precious 'Kanra' needs you.

**TheGreatMe: **And i'm supposed to believe that because?

**Estellise: **Because you're the only one who's not meeting up with them just yet.

**TheGreatMe: **OAO THOSE TRAITORS!

* * *

Remembering the chatting he had, he sighed as he stepped off the jet. Slowly tugging his luggage on the foreign land. His eyes met with a few others, but none he really knew, he began to pull out a map from his pocket and read it.

He sighed and muttered something along with the words "stupid reborn". His eyes fluttered around before he put his free hand in his pocket, and started walking along the streets of what his father said about.

Namimori.

Slowly scratching his curly hair, he arrived in front of a house that was strangely noisy, shrieks and cursing can be heard together with plates crashing and an extremely loud shout.

'_Does Kanra really live here...' _the 14 year-old teen muttered, slowly curling his hair as he closed his other eye. Sighing he went and rang the door bell.

Then all the other sounds stopped, which freaked out the teen.

He watched as the door opened, revealing a boy with light brown gravity-defying hair and is wearing long sleeves.

"Eh? You are?" the other petite teen stared at him. The man with curly hair stared a few more seconds before deciding to answer. "Lambo, Lambo Bovino." He took a deep breath.

The other teen just smiled at him, "Reborn must've told you to come here... anyways, Lambo-kun come on in!" the other signaled him and opened the gate, "Oh before you get in, let me introduce my self, my name is Kanr- I mean, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Call me whatever you like!" the petite teen headed to the door when the curly-head grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Stop! What did you just say!?" the curly-head's eyes were wide opened, looking closer, his orbs were filled with excitement. The boy, Tsuna, unsure of what he was going to say, he slowly scratched the back of his head, "My name is Kanra?" Tsuna's eyes flickered away immediately.

When suddenly the curly-head wrapped his arms around him and proceeded to hugging, making Tsuna shocked.

"I found you! I finally found you! It's me Kanra! The Great Me!" Tsuna blinked and looked at Lambo, still processing the information, before his eyes widened and returned the hug back.

"It really is you! You're finally here to join the company!" the two laughed continuing to hug each other.

Forgetting the people behind them who just watched the touching moment.

"What were we doing again?" the pineapple asked.

"I forgot." the girl answered.

* * *

Walking along the park were two figures, an infant and an adult.

"Took you long enough." Reborn muttered as he hopped on to the shoulder of the adult.

"I blame my paperwork." the adult laughed as he slowly made his way to the nearby river.

"So i'll be needing your help." Reborn said.

"With what?" the adult stopped in front of the river and sat down.

"I want you to show my student what a real boss is supposed to be like."

"Got it." the adult chuckled as he threw pumice rocks across the river.

* * *

**It will never be over.**

**It never was.**

**Why should it be?**

**Your life will be miserable. **

**Just you wait till I capture you.**

**And you will know how it feels.**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

****Chrome's eyes were filled with horror, when she heard the voice stuck in her head. She slowly stared at her beloved friend, laughing a long with his long lost friend.

"What were we doing again?" her seatmate alarmed her, not to freak out.

"I forgot." safest answer she could say. Slowly she stood up and headed to the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. And she didn't like what she saw, not one bit.


	13. Who are you?

**Noname-NN: **The previous chapter was quite short since I was introducing two plots~ Yes, there was a previous chapter. :3 I'll be featuring Lambo and Nagi! XD Since I really haven't featured them for a long long time. Hey, I don't hate them okay? I just didn't know where I could insert them. Oh, there is a neeew pairing! 6996! Yes, I don't agree with this. Why? BECAUSE MUKURO BELONGS TO ME! And yes, Tsuna too. :3 I don't know what the other pairs will be and stuff. **  
**

Enjoy Evil Nagi Chapter! (It's like Enjin and Gin o_O [Yozakura Quartet])

(I'M IN LOVE WITH SHORT CHAPTEEEEERS!)

* * *

"W-what!?" Nagi moved backwards, her eyes wide and watery. Bumping to the wall, she faced backwards and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open no matter how many times she tried to destroy it. Then suddenly, the door was disappearing, and everything was turning in to a white blank space, except for the mirror.

She ran away to the opposite direction from the mirror, but no matter how far she tried to go away, the mirror was still very near to her. She suddenly heard a squishy sound, causing her to face to the mirror, just to see black, murky water falling from it.

Nagi fell down on her bottom and was shaking in fear, as she watched the mirror disappear and the murky water transforming in to something.

Her eyes grew larger and the tears started falling when she saw the murky water turn in to her. Except it was evilly smirking and standing still, and her body only had one color: The murky water's color.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Nagi screamed as she clenched her eyes closed and straddled her knees. Her shaking getting worse by the minute.

"Why? Why do you try so hard? So hard to not hate him?" the doppleganger spoke as she stepped closer to Nagi.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Nagi covered her ears.

"It was all his fault wasn't it? He just left Mukuro-sama and me all alone to suffer. He didn't even remember us during the past. Why don't you hate him?" the doppleganger started stroking the cheek of Nagi.

Nagi flicked her eyes open, her shivering not stopping and her tears still flowing. She saw the twisted smile of the other, and eyes full of trickery.

"I don't hate him! And nothing was his fault!" Nagi struggled to stop shaking, but only worsened it.

**"Really? Who was it that enjoyed his life together with the others without YOU and Mukuro-sama?" **

Nagi's eyes widened, her crying getting the best of her.

**"Who was the one who didn't even bother worrying about the two of you?"**

Nagi shut her eyes and covered her ears again.

**"Who was the one who was smiling without a care while the two of you were rotting?" **

Nagi shook her head and begged for it to stop.

**"Wasn't it him? Wasn't it Kanra? Wasn't it Tsuna-san?" **

Nagi lost it. The voice still entered her head despite the covers in her ears. She stared at her doppleganger, the shivering, shouting, and crying she had done earlier, all gone.

Her smile turned in to the same twisted, insane, and evil smile as the other was doing.

**"Yes... that's it... very good..." **Nagi reached out to the doppleganger, and the doppleganger was about to grab the hand but the doppleganger disappeared. Making Nagi go back to her own world.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was there, back inside the bathroom. Slowly, she stood up and washed her face.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt a very cold breeze hit her skin, making her shiver. Then she caught sight of that person. Tsuna, who was smiling at Mukuro.

Then Tsuna looked at her, and Nagi's eyes widened. She was sure she saw Tsuna glare at her before smiling back and disappearing from Nagi's line of sight.

Nagi clenched her fists as her eyes glinted in anger.

* * *

Tsuna was about to open the door to his room when he heard Nagi's voice.

"Tsuna-san." Tsuna's eyes flicked wide open and stared at Nagi. Her voice sounded just like some kind of ghost. An overly-attached ghost.

"O-oh... it's just you Nagi." Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Tsuna-san." Nagi smirked scarier than Mukuro's smirk. Suddenly, Tsuna imagined her looking just like a yandere, covered in blood.

"E-ehh!?" Tsuna was scared and confused. Suddenly, Nagi pushed Tsuna full force to the door and opened it, causing him to fall inside his room. Nagi closed the door and looked at Tsuna evilly.

"It's about time I kill you." Nagi smiled at Tsuna who was shivering in fear. When suddenly, their surroundings started warping in to a blank white space and nothing but Tsuna and her was there.

"Wh-what!?" Tsuna could feel his heart beat going faster as Nagi went closer to Tsuna. Tsuna stood up and ran away, but Nagi immediately grabbed Tsuna's hand and pointed a knife at his neck.

"You know, i've always waited for this day. To kill you, Tsuna-san. And I might be able to complete it! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, and what made him even more scared was he heard two voices, one belonging to Chrome, and one of a male.

"Bye bye!" Nagi stabbed Tsuna at the chest, making the other male scream in pain. Nagi just laughed before disappearing in to somewhere.

Tsuna looked at Nagi as she disappeared and stayed lying down on the white, blank space slowly being coated in his blood.

Tsuna's eyes were dim, blood dripping out of his mouth as well, before he closed his eyes, he mentioned something.

"Who... are you..."


	14. The Vow of Friendship

**Noname-NN: **Evil Chrome Evil Chrome is so addicting! Yay, now for people who want to know something! Grabe, may nakahula na agad kung sino yung nagposses kay Chrome. Hahahahahaahahahahaha! Anyway! I have a question to everybody, who do you think I should add right after Chrome and Lambo story? Anyone? :3 Oh and btw, the italized part is just a guess okay? I don't know what really happened :3

Hajimemashite!

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, and noticed that his surroundings were a bit different than what it was. It had bright lights and the ground was much softer. Everything else seemed blurred to him. Then as he started moving his fingers, he noticed that it was a bed. Slowly rubbing his eyes, he got a better view of everything.

He was in a hospital. All alone in that room.

Tsuna felt the cold air hit his skin, and decided to put his arms under the blanket. Then he heard the door knob turn. Slowly flickering his eyes at the door, he saw it opened with a nurse and a doctor.

The nurse slowly looked at Tsuna before she started grabbing the doctor's arm and pointing at Tsuna. Slowly, the doctor's eyes widened and the two ran out of the room.

Tsuna couldn't really picture what was happening, he lost too much blood, who knows how long he had been lying down there before the others came to pick him up.

Slowly, he saw six blurry shadows enter the room. He saw them nearing him, and he could hear faint voices.

Then Tsuna came in to his senses, and noticed that the shadows were all Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, and Hibari enter the room.

Hibari was the only one at the side of the door who was only staring at Tsuna without any emotion.

"Tsuna! You're awake! It's a good thing! You've been asleep for 3 days!" Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately sat up, ignoring the pain that spread across his body. He started paling and panting.

Worried, Gokudera put a hand on Tsuna's arm "Juudaime, you shouldn't be moving around too much." Tsuna placed his hands and covered his face. His eyes widening in fear. The others looked at Tsuna in question. Tsuna tugged on Gokudera's sleeve, his eyes still showing fear.

"W... where's Nagi?" Gokudera frowned and didn't look at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna knew there was something wrong and immediately he tried to get off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing herbivore?" Hibari got off the wall and prepared to stop the brunette from running out the door and looking for the girl.

Tsuna looked at the others before staring at his hands. Then the shivering stopped as he just sat down at the edge of the bead, head hanging in defeat.

"Nagi was the one who stabbed me."

Mukuro was the first one to react as he immediately grabbed Tsuna by his shirt and shouted at him. "What do you mean it was Nagi!? Don't blame her!" Tsuna didn't answer and didn't even look at Mukuro in the eye.

"It... was true?" Mukuro's gripped loosened as Tsuna just looked away. Mukuro fell on his knees, and everyone's eyes were filled with pain. To the extent that Yamamoto didn't smile anymore.

Yamamoto tried to comfort Mukuro, but his face showed that he felt the same way. Slowly, the two headed outside. Gokudera helped his beloved boss up the bed and sat down on the chair nearby. Lambo was just staring at Tsuna, and couldn't help but feel bad for him. The rest of the day went quiet, and was full of sobbing.

* * *

Reborn was walking around the streets of Namimori, apparently, after Tsuna got stabbed he received a letter from the ninth. Reborn opened it and viewed it again.

Reborn kept it and gritted his teeth as he continued to walk around.

"Best be careful nowadays... it looks like the Vongola's in biiiig trouble."

* * *

A man with a white fedora carried a girl in his arms, his eyes narrowing under those large glasses. He looked and saw two figures, one busty girl and one sorrowful boy.

Covering his face with a mask, he playfully smiled at them. "I brought her! Just like you told me too!" the busty girl glared at the man and crossed her arms.

"I assume you didn't touch her, Julie." the busty girl, namely Adelheid, glared at him with full force. It seems as though she feels jealous whenever Julie's with another woman. Julie laughed and put Nagi down at the corner while she passed by Adelheid.

"I didn't touch her, missy."

* * *

_"Me? Are you serious?" _

_"Yeah, I got a few guys on board, hoping you'll join them." he smiled at me with those gently blue locks of his. _

_I slowly form a smile at my lips, my eyes hoping for a miracle as I looked at him in wonder. "I don't know about that."_

_The woman whom I love so much tugs on my sleeve and looks at me with those eyes "Come on! It's something you'll regret if you don't take the chance!" _

_I look at her with wide eyes and look back at the man in front of me as he shoves the bangs on his forehead away. I stare at him curiously, defeated, I sigh. _

_I take his hand that had been longing to be shaked and smirked at him. "Well, consider the deal done." _

_His blue orbs widen a bit before regaining it's gentle and calm face. He then shaked my hand happily, chuckling a bit he held my hand and gripped it harder._

_Then he folded my fingers together, and I noticed that I felt a foreign object in my hands. Slowly he waved goodbye and I heard him shout "It's a vow and never destroy it!" _

_I look at the object and saw a pocket watch, curiously opening it, I saw something inside, four words. _

_The Vow of Friendship._

_Laughing at the phrase I look at the far figure and wave back at the blonde._

_"As you wish,_

_ Giotto."_

* * *

***CLACK***


	15. Hell

**Noname-NN: **Hooray for me! Sorry if I hadn't been updating recently. :3 You see, i've been busy with homework. So after awhile... _ _ y'know. XD Well, i've been quite busy, specially since the entrance exams for Highschool is neeaaar. And I have to study to pass... and etc etc. Let's just hope you help me, 'kay? XD **  
**

So enjoy the chapter after the 14th chapter which is before the fifteenth chapter but after the thirteenth chapter.

* * *

Tsuna slowly sat up at his hospital bed as the doctor started examining him. Not really listening to the rambling of the doctor, he started staring at the window that had newly dried rain drops on them. He had never felt this weird and... helpless before. Sure he was dame-Tsuna, but it... it was different. As the doctor stopped his checking, they put Tsuna on the wheel chair and walked out of the room.

Tsuna was inside the lobby, not really remembering what he was doing there, he stayed without a word escaping his lips. Then he caught sight of a very small figure, and the other, very tall. Slowly fixing his gaze on the two, he saw Reborn and an unknown man who was blonde, wearing a fur-line jacket and a few visible tattoos on his hand. Finally coming back to his senses, he heard the doctor speaking.

"Well, I can't say he's fully recovered, just as long as he doesn't get hit at the chest, since the wound might open. And he's still not really in his senses that much, he daydreams, sometimes doesn't respond.. .aaand... seldom responds." the doctor patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"I see, but it's alright to take him home now, right?" the baby asked, raising an eyebrow and petting leon dangerously. While the blonde just smiled at the doctor.

"Y-yeah. He's good enough to go home... now if you excuse me!" the doctor left Tsuna on the wheelchair and panicked as he ran away.

Tsuna looked behind him, staring at the doctor, before a voice and a hand made him feel an electric shockwave.

"Hey!" the blonde tapped Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

the pathetic shriek clapped against everyone's ears, drawing attention to the trio. Tsuna blinked at the man adorably. The blonde kind of 'aww'ed at him but slapped his cheek mentally and smiled at him.

"I'm Dino. Nice to meet you!"

"Uhm... Hi?" the shy teen waved before looking away. Making sure he doesn't feel all embarrassed and stuff.

"So Dame-Tsuna, he will be one of your teachers." Reborn explained, jumping down the soft lap of the daydreaming boy.

"WHAT?! I HAVE FOUR TEACHERS?!" Tsuna counted on his fingers before jumping out of the wheelchair. Finding himself falling down because of suddenly standing up and pain that ran through his legs, he did a "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" and down he goes.

"Hey hey hey! You shouldn't suddenly stand up! Specially since you need rest! You've been sleeping for more than a week!" Dino tried to help the poor teen up.

"FOR WEEKS?!" shocking Dino, the adult tripped and fell down on the brunette's back, causing the brunette to squeak and spit out some water.

"Oh sorry! My bad! Hahahaha" the adult just laughed and forgot that he was sitting on someone.

"Dino-...san.." a choking and gagging sound "Get... OF-ACK" then the brunette spitted out some more liquid.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran to the rescue and flipped Dino off Tsuna.

"Tsuna! You okay!?" Yamamoto ran to his friend.

"Yes, i'm fine. Just a little drained." Tsuna weakly smiled, tears of death running down his face.

Then Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the hospital floor turn to soft grass. The pillars turn in to strong trees. And everyone else disappeared. Tsuna looked around and saw two figures. Two males.

Then he saw the other one, the blonde, look at him and smiled. Just then a voice entered his mind, and it was kind of weird.

.

.

_'Listen to everything and observe everything... Tsunayoshi.'_

"Huh?" Curious, Tsuna took a step forward, then the hospital was replaced by a lake-side scenery, butterflies flying around, and the nice and gentle breeze.

_"You've been acting weird." _the red head faced to his friend, only his nose and lips could be seen from Tsuna's view.

_"Really?" _the blonde chuckled a bit before sighing and hanging his head down. _"I guess I was." _this time, the blonde snuggled up his knees to his chest.

_"And what do you mean by that?" _the redhead pushed the other's head lightly before grunting.

_"I don't know. Somehow... something's telling me that I best be careful on what I say to my guardians." _the blonde looked up, still cradling his knees.

_"Then trust it. You're awkwardness is making everything awkward." _the redhead stood up and started stretching.

_"I know, G... I know. Let's just hope nothing happens weird in the present. Who knows, the future might suffer from it." _the blonde stood up as well, following his friend who started walking.

But before Tsuna could get a glimpse of the two's face, everything went white.

.

.

* * *

"TSUNA!" one final shake brought the brunette's eyes wide in shock.

"EH? AH!? WHAT?! HUH!?" Tsuna burst out confused, suddenly he saw Yamamoto and his other friends gathered up around him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you fainted." an infant kicked Tsuna's face.

Tsuna squeaked and fell down once again, and he could feel his nose break.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME FAINT AGAIN!" Tsuna whined, teary-eyed, he covered his poor nose.

Then Mukuro and Hibari was the first one to help him up, surprisingly.

"Kan-chan~ You're even more skinny now!" Mukuro poked Tsuna's stomach, making Tsuna laugh a bit. _'Aaah! A tickle spot! Muaahahahahahaha...' _the illusionist thought as he smirked evilly.

"Because you're skinny, you'll have to undergo all those missing 2 weeks of training." Hibari huffed crossing his arms, the smirk unnoticed. Tsuna was about to shriek and complain when an idea went popping by his head.

"Wait, was I out for 2 weeks?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, everyone looked at him worriedly, except three people.

"Yeah... the stab was deeper than we thought, and it almost hit your heart." Lambo shrugged, before crossing his arms and sighing. Then he stared at the young Vongola boss with one eye.

"I suppose you know what happened to Nagi." Lambo looked at him without any emotion except being serious.

Everyone had apparently thought that Tsuna did something that made Nagi do such a thing. Knowing that the two hadn't met for a long time, they might have built up a grudge on each other.

Tsuna felt scared when glares were directed to him, he didn't do anything wrong, why was this happening to him. Gokudera wasn't looking at him in the eye, Yamamoto wasn't grinning at all, Mukuro just stared at the ceiling, and Hibari grunted.

"You still think the stupid herbivore did something as stupid as that?" Hibari huffed, throwing a tonfa on the poor cow's head.

"OW! WELL, YES! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Lambo shouted, cradling his throbbing head.

Tsuna felt tears corner his eyes, he didn't know that he would actually be blamed for things he didn't do. He tried his best to stop crying, pushing up his tears back in to his dried eyes.

"Then why was Kan-chan stabbed? Not Nagi? I'm sure you nuggetheads would understand that." Mukuro defended as well, knowing that his best friend wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

"Nope, they won't understand that. They're stupid." Reborn snorted, wanting to make sure there are no misunderstandings between the family.

"We're not stupid!" Lambo cried out, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well then, only you are." Reborn hopped on top of Tsuna's head, ignoring the cow's ranting and rambling about how evil and mean he was.

"But, what happened anyway juudaime?" Gokudera cleared up his throat and looked at his beloved boss in question, not really knowing what happened.

"Well... I was about to enter my room... then Nagi appeared beside me... Then she called out to my name... Then when I asked her what's wrong she suddenly pushed me to the door of my room and stabbed me. After that, she started laughing and escaped from the window... then I blacked out." Tsuna rubbed his watery eyes, to make sure no tear would dare drop.

"That explains the window then." Yamamoto tapped his chin, thinking deeply of why Nagi would do that.

"Then Nagi must've been possessed." Mukuro's forefinger pointed up while a light bulb on top of his head turned on.

Dino furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Mukuro "Possessed?"

Mukuro sighed, and crossed his arms. Leaning on the wall, he said "Nagi is a very shy and timid person, there's no way she would do that. Besides, she doesn't even have the guts to push Lambo, so it's impossible..."

Everyone looked at each other.

"...Muri...Muri Muri da.." Gokudera waved his hand with that _it'stotallyimpossible _face.

"Hey! Stop teasing me already!" Lambo pouted.

"Anyways, you have to relax for today little bro! You're going to have a tough day tomorrow!" Dino felt sorry for the brunette.

The petite teen looked up at Dino, horrified at what he just said. "T-tough... d-day?"

**_"No. Hell."_ **the three demons spoke. Mukuro chuckled evilly, Hibari smirked, and Reborn's eyes started gleaming in horror.

Tsuna started shrinking.


	16. Alexandra

**Noname-NN: **WAAHH! This is so heartbreaking. TT_TT I didn't get much reviews! Anyways, my high-school entrance exam and my periodical exams are already this coming monday... O_O Hahahahaha! I don't feel like reviewing for my exams, :3 Let's just hope I pass, I really think studying is a pain. I might not be able to update as fast as I can, but things will go smooth as soon as semestral break comes! (October 29-November 2 [I guess]) AND I FEEL SO SAD, AND BAD, AND MISEREABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED TSUNA'S AND REBORN'S BIRTHDAY! TT_TT Sorry for the late birthday surprise but who cares! I need to finish the chapter now!

Oh and please i'm begging you! Please reviieeew! They motivate me to wriiiite! Please please please please pleeaaase! XD Or is it just my readers getting lesser... ._. Waaaaahh! So, here's a chapter!

* * *

_"I knew it..." _

_"Come on! Cheer up you idiot! Just stay here and we'll do everything else." _

_"But-!"_

_"For once, you gotta trust us." _

_"...fine... just come back in one piece or else i'll be the one to rip you in pieces!"_

_"Heh... Got it! Let's go!" _

Tsuna popped his eyes open, irritated. Slowly getting up as he rubbed his eyes that already had dark shades under it, he started stretching. _'I've been daydreaming and dreaming of these guys lately... what's with them anyway!' _Tsuna groaned out in irritation before falling down back to his plump bed. Then his alarm clock started ringing.

Annoyed, Tsuna stood up again and stared at the clock that read _'7:00' _Tsuna's eyes widened at this, and he silently shrieked, not wanting to wake up a certain infant.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, i'm already awake."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEEE!" Tsuna got tangled up in his sheets, tried to get out, stumbled on his toes, and crashed on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna is so dame that he is so dame even in doing dame things." Reborn sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

While Tsuna was trying to untangle himself from the sheets, he shouted in response "I get it already! You don't have to make me look like who I am anymore!" Tsuna cried out.

"No, I have to, because you're Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna's head, crashing his face down to the floor again.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you need to go downstairs for an early breakfast." Reborn changed his sleeping hat to a fedora and his pajamas to a pistol suit.

"EHH!? EARLY!? BUT IT'S ALREADY 7!" Tsuna shrieked at Reborn when he pointed a gun at him.

"I just changed the time in your clock. It's actually 12 midnight." Reborn's gun turned back in to a green chameleon that crawled on top of his fedora. He turned and immediately headed straight for the door and leave.

Tsuna stared at the window, noticing it was really dark and not a single soul was walking outside. Tsuna sighed, disturbed by everything that's going on, he decided to just put on some jogging pants and shirt before he got outside his room.

The two figures went out of the house and started walking slowly in the empty streets of Namimori.

"You can't really save Nagi in your current state, and you haven't even permanently recovered from the wound you received from her." Reborn huffed as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Of course I can't." Tsuna sighed. He's definitely going to keep hearing that if he wants to save someone, better get used to it.

"No, you can, it's just you don't have what it takes." Reborn lowered his fedora.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Watch this." Reborn flicked his fedora up and immediately jumped. He brought out his gun and targeted Tsuna's head, he then clicked the trigger. Alerted, Tsuna's eyes widened and then he moved left foot on the right and shifted to the other side, the bullet only catching a few parts of his hair strands.

"What was that for!?" Tsuna was nervous and thought he would die.

Reborn got back on the ground and put the gun-chameleon back to his fedora's rings. "That was a real bullet, if you didn't evade it, you would've been a goner just now."

Tsuna shrugged at the idea, of him dying on the floor without Reborn caring.

"But because of Hibari's hellish training, your reflexes are better now. You can evade things easier, but you really haven't built up that much strength yet." Reborn was cut by a car that parked in front of the two of them.

When the door opened, a certain blonde came out, going by the name Dino, and he had some scary men-in-black-guys going out of the same car.

"Yo, Reborn!" Dino waved at the infant. "Ciaossu Dino." Reborn answered.

"Yo! Reborn, happy birthday. And I just came here to bring news." Dino laughed knowing that the tutor is smirking.

Tsuna looked at Reborn curiously, eyebrows furrowed _'It's his birthday today?' _

"So what's the news?" Reborn leaned on the nearby wall to cross his arms. He stared at the blonde, waiting for an upcoming answer.

"Oh, right. Well, the rings are on the move." Dino smiled at the tutor who ignored it. Reborn smirked at him dangerously.

"Wait, rings? What are you talking about?" Tsuna stared at Reborn curiously.

"You'll know about it on my birthday party. So for now, as a present, I want you to run around naked." Reborn got off the wall and started petting Leon.

"Naked? Ehh?"

Then Tsuna will now fall on the ground, then shout "REEEEEBOOORN!" then his clothes will get ripped off him and then he will now run around like a hooligan.

"So, let's continue, Dino. What do you mean by the rings?" Reborn hopped on to Dino's shoulder.

"Well, let's just say that the person whom we call "Alexandra" is in town because of a little trouble."


	17. He's coming?

**Noname-NN: **Sorry for those who didn't like the chapter. :(( And I only got three reviews too... ( _ _)|l' One favor and I might go back to my old updating schedule, I need REVIEWS! I might be a little greedy on this, but that's what really keeps me on writing. It motivates me sooo much. Please review! I beg you! Even a few words would be fine! So this chapter will explain everything about the rings.

Remember! More reviews! More motivation! More chapters!

* * *

Tired from running and shivering from the cold, Tsuna groggily went back to his house. Upon opening the door, his eyes widen in question, his mother was cooking grand food. There was roasted chicken, beef steak, pork stew, curry, and a lot more!

"MOM!? WH-WHAT'S WITH THE FOOD!?" Tsuna was confused, there was no way his mother would cook non-stop if nothing would be happening.

"Well Tsu-kun! Your father is coming back!" Nana smiled at Tsuna.

.

.

.

_'FATHER IS COMING BACK!?' _Tsuna deadpanned. He could feel the hair at the back of his neck standing up and the temperature drop cold.

Immediately, Tsuna ran back to his room, and took a bath, he was all sweaty anyway. He had wished he wouldn't meet up with him this morning, that would be a pain! After the water soaking and changing his clothes, he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun? Are you not going to eat breakfast?" Nana frowned, and breakfast was so delicious.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. "A-ah...uhh... I-i forgot! Hahahahaha..! I'll stay for awhile then!" Tsuna slightly went backwards and shakily sat down on the chair, teary-eyed.

He got a slice of roasted chicken, and a bit of curry, then he topped that on his rice. He ate it as fast as he can, hoping he did not catch up with his father. Choking, he immediately stood up and stumbled down the door.

"Sorry Mom! I'm going to be.. uhh.. late! So... i'll come back tomorrow? Ahahahahaha... so bye bye!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly and ran away, slamming the door, causing all the things in the house to shake.

Nana stopped chopping for awhile and stared at the door, "Tsu-kun? He'll come back tomorrow?" Reborn who was eating his meal without any haste took the turn to talk. "Oh, i'm sorry, he forgot to inform you, maman. He's going to have a sleep over with his friends tonight." Reborn stuck in a piece of meat inside his mouth. Nana clapped her hands happily and continued chopping. "I'm so happy for Tsu-kun! He finally has some friends in reality!"

_'Wait, in reality!?' _Reborn was confused, though he didn't show any sign of it. The food was too delicious.

* * *

"Juudaime, is something wrong?" the ever-so-doting-right-hand-man stopped his ranting on the poor baseball player and looked worriedly on his beloved boss.

"Eh? Why'd you ask?" Tsuna, snapping out of his train of thoughts, shot a confused stare at Gokudera. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows and pouted adorably.

"Come to think of it Tsuna, you look rather pale. And not to mention, you didn't hear the question I asked awhile ago! Ahahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed and slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna flinched and choked, "What?! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologized, tears cornering his eyes. "You stupid baseball-idiot! How dare you do that to juudaime!" Gokudera prepared dynamites and lit them up. "Maa~ Maa~ Hayato! It's just an accident!" Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck and prepared to run away.

"Eh?" Tsuna heard a faint shout from somewhere, lifting his head, he saw a girl with long white hair and another girl with dirty blonde hair on top of a building. "Hey look!" Tsuna lifted his hand up, accidentally knocking one of Gokudera's dynamite in air, and Yamamoto hit it so that it would go further up.

"ACK!" Tsuna realized it was going to the direction of the two mysterious girls. "WAH! YOU STUPID BASEBALL-IDIOT!" Gokudera noticed that it was also going toward to people, "WAH! I'M SORRY!" Yamamoto lost his composure and started panicking. But it was too late, it exploded, and the two figures fell down...

Right on top of Tsuna.

Tsuna squeaked, and the two males flinched. Helping the Tsuna get out of the mess, they noticed something. "WAIT?! THEY WEREN'T GIRLS!?" Gokudera freaked out, and stopped helping them up. "And they are straightly boys! Hahahahaha!" Yamamoto chuckled as he helped Tsuna get out beneath the two... males.

The other one, with dirty blonde hair, got up first, and was cradling his head that hurt a lot. Tsuna helped him and held the shoulders of the other, "Are you okay sir?" Then the boy's eyes widened and grabbed Tsuna's arms, "WAIT! SAWADA-DONO! IT'S REALLY YOU!" The boy smiled, making Tsuna wonder if he had ever seen him before. "Me?" Tsuna looked at him curiously, but before he could ask, a certain someone cut him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIII! So you know each other huh?" the other, who was being helped by Yamamoto, pointed at the post wall, now he looked like he was drunk.

"Quick! Sawada-dono, and everyone else! Follow me while his eyes are being distracted by the bomb awhile ago!" the boy grabbed Tsuna's hand, while Tsuna and the two boys connected their hands, then the boy flew with flames, amazing Tsuna so much.

_'I'M FLYING?!'_

* * *

**Estellise: **This mission... it's most likely... impossible...

**?: **What do you mean?

**Estellise: **First of all, Tsuna's not yet prepared, ninth. His flames aren't even awakened yet. Plus we've got two matters in our hands.

**?: **There's something else going on aside from my son interfering with my decision?

**Estellise: **Yes, there really is something else going on. It seems that one of the family members of the boy had been kidnapped and turned against him.

**?: **This is... bad. Looks like we'll have to delay everything else...

**Estellise: **But how?

**Alexandra: **By the help of everyone, including the bucking-horse-Dino.

**Estellise: **You really want to help don't you?

**Alexandra: **Can't help it, the Vongola Decimo is my son after all.

**?: **Very well, Estellise, get help from others.

**Estellise: **Yes, ninth.

**?: **As for you, Alexandra, I want you to train him properly.

**Alexandra: **Of course!

**?: **Then I leave everything in your hands, Reborn... Iemitsu.


	18. Father and Son

**Noname-NN:** FF is messing with me. TT_TT I just finished half of the chapter, and was about to save it when suddenly "A webpage error has occured" GRAAAAAAAHH! I literally screamed out. I bet everyone in the house will talk to me about anger management. Hahahahaha!

I know I hadn't really updated in awhile. Huge writer's block came and I had no idea what to type. That happened to all my stories =.= Thank God that's over. Oh for all the other One Piece fans out there, mind checking my new fic? Tell me what you think... THROUGH REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD

R & R for all my stories! Don't forget!

First of all, I have to tell you, i'll be **skipping the part about basil and squalo. **Figured it would be much better that way. Unless you want me to never ever update again. =3= So we're going to drama part right now? Shishishishi! XD

Whoah, what the heck. This is the longest Author's note i've ever written. Dang.

* * *

"This is so... hard." Tsuna sat down on his bed hugging his pillow. He had rocked his body up a few times but it just didn't solve a damn thing.

Tsuna was stuck up on one idea inside his brain right now. Did he want to become the tenth Vongola Boss or not? Tsuna doesn't one to be a Vongola Boss since it's troublesome and you'll be in the underworld when you do that. It's not nice when people think of you as some kind of life gambler. At the same time, thanks to him being the next boss of Vongola, he got to meet four of his chat-budds. Carnivore, Craze, Nagi and Dera. He was certain to meet the others this time. Plus, if he decided not to become the Vongola Boss, what's the others going to do? Go back? Where? But if he decides to be the Tenth Vongola Boss, he would undergo hell's training. He would have to stop being dame-Tsuna which is freaking impossible, for Tsuna at least. Plus... Vongola isn't... a place for people who aren't serious about this.

"Damn it, damn it." Tsuna burried his face on the pillow and covered his body with the blanket around. He closed his eyes, thinking deeper.

_'Reborn and Dino had told me about the rings already, and Reborn had already delivered it to people who would supposedly be my guardians. Wonder who... The part about the... vari... Varia? Yeah them. They said I would come after me in ten days... and we'll be preparing for ten days. Hellish training... riiight, I don't know how to fight yet. Damn. But... am I really going to accept the challenge? If I don't safe life! Yeah! But... what about Nagi?'_

Tsuna shot his eyes open and shifted, his face now facing the ceiling. He placed an arm over his forehead and the train of thought started running through the tracks again.

_'If I take on the challenge... I would become stronger... then I would be able to save Nagi. But I could do that without...-AGH!'_

Tsuna put the pillow on top of his head, and curled his small body, hugging his knees. He was confused and couldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

The alarm clock started ringing loud.

Poor Tsuna didn't have to open his eyes, because it already was. He really didn't get **any **sleep at all. Tsuna sighed and got off his bed, heading straight to the bathroom.

As soon as he faced the mirror, he had large purple bags under his eyes. His skin was all pale and he looked like he was as sick as hell. But he was not. So much for not sleeping.

Tsuna washed his face, a bit of the paleness going away. He dug out his uniform from inside the wardrobe, wearing it as slow as he could. He brushed his hair so that he wouldn't look all that horrible.

Tsuna opened his door and found an infant holding up an extremely large green and black sledge hammer. "Oh, what a surprise, you're up already." The sledge hammer transformed in to a chameleon and rested on top of Reborn's fedora. "Didn't get any sleep? You look like a zombie you know." Reborn smirked at Tsuna, "Yeah... found myself staring at the ceiling. Pressure's gotten in to me." Tsuna walked past Reborn, not failing to wobble at the least.

"We'll start training after classes." Reborn sat down on the nearest chair in the dining room, Tsuna sat on the opposite. "I'm not surprised." Another sigh escaped Tsuna's lips as he dug down the delicious looking omelette.

"By the way, don't expect me to get back early. Since you told me that he's comin' I won't be home early." Tsuna put a finger up, giving a tired look at Reborn who continued dining.

After a few minutes of chowing on the delicious meal, Tsuna stood up, wiping his pale lips. "Well, gotta run to school." Tsuna yawned and waved good bye to the air and finally left.

Reborn watched the door for a few seconds before crossing his arms, a frown curving his lips.

"We can't train if he's tired..."

Reborn sighed.

"More over... Alexandra was delayed. It seems he had a little trouble... so he's coming today?"

Suddenly a cheerful Nana burst out the door. "Reborn! Reborn! Can you believe it! Iemitsu was delayed a few days ago but now he said he's really coming here! Today! So i'll make a feast once again!" Nana ran in to the kitchen.

_'You better be here today Iemitsu.'_

* * *

Tsuna tried his best to keep himself awake. He's out early in the morning without any freaking sleep, how do you expect him to be full of life? The cold weather was getting him even sleepier.

Tsuna started slapping his face, hoping that it would wake him up. Sadly, it only added red marks on his cheeks.

"Oh! Ohayou Juudaime! I was just on my way to come and see you! Looks like you're early toda- Whoah, you look horrible. Are you sick?" the ever-so doting right-hand-man doted his way to his beloved boss.

Tsuna didn't even notice him there, he just kept on slapping his cheeks.

"Juudaime?"

Nope, not yet.

"Juudaime? Hello?"

Tsuna continued walking straight, he got his senses back when he had a hard crash on Gokudera, tumbling down the floor with an 'oof'. Tsuna looked up, and noticed Gokudera was staring down at him. "Oh hey, Gokudera. When'd you get here?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes, he was all too sleepy.

"I think you're sick." Gokudera made that face again, that puppy-dog-face. Creeeepy.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "I'm not sick." Tsuna shrugged and stood up, wobbling and walking past Gokudera.

"Juudaime! Wait up! You should go back home and get some rest!" Gokudera walked behind Tsuna, flailing his arms around the air. Tsuna continued his wobbly-walk nevertheless.

Then Tsuna felt his eyelids shut, and his muscles go weak. He tried his best to stand up but he couldn't, so he crashed on the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JUUDAIME! OH MY GOODNESS. AAAAAAH!" Gokudera ran toward Tsuna and shook him, "Hang in there!" he wouldn't stop shaking at all.

"Hey... Gokudera... I seriously need to school... i'm not sick... I just didn't get enough sleep." Tsuna slurred, not moving from his position, his eyes half-lidded. Gokudera sighed, his beloved boss was way to stubborn. He immediately got Tsuna and carried him at his back, with Tsuna's arms wrapped around Gokudera's neck and Gokudera carrying Tsuna by his thighs.

"Works for me..." Tsuna's last words before he fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

The class bell finally rang after eight crappy hours, signalling the end of classes for the day. Gokudera got his feet off and grabbed his bag, hurrying out of the room. Yamamoto woke up immediately and slung his bag over his shoulder, following Gokudera out of the classroom. Ryohei just extremely grabbed his extreme bag in an extreme way and extremely ran out of the room while extremely shouting "EXTREME!" together with extreme hands. Their destination? To the infirmary!

As soon as everyone arrived at the infirmary, they gathered around a certain brunette sleeping soundly. His color had gotten better, but it wasn't at its best condition. The very dark shadows under his eyes didn't disappear or even lighten up. His breath was hitched and from the sound of it, he was shivering from the cold. His hands were also trembling.

His beige blazer and blue necktie are neatly folded in the table beside him. The table had a box of sleeping pills too.

Looks like he wasn't sick after all, just sleepy.

"Nnh..." the attention was pulled to the brunette. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, he still had horrible eyebags but he looks better than before.

As soon as Tsuna opened his eyes, there were three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Yo." Tsuna yawned, not really knowing what to say. "Glad you have a bit of life in you!" Yamamoto softly chuckled. "Oh, thank God." Gokudera placed a hand over his chest. "YOU LOOKED LIKE AN EXTREME ZOMBIE BEFORE! HAHAHAHA!" Ryohei laughed, earning a prized possession of a glare from Gokudera.

Tsuna looked at the clock, ignoring the mess that the people in front of him made. His eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO HOME ALREADY!" Tsuna fumbled out of the sheets, but he stopped halfway through. A meek expression dancing in his face made everyone stare at him. "I don't want to go home yet... after all." Tsuna crawled back in to the bed and hid under the blanket while curling.

"So... you won't go back home?-...yet?" Yamamoto looked at the fluffy blanket.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Don't wanna go home."

"Ah, then... how about a sleep-over at my house?"

Tsuna peeked from the blanket adorably, looking at Yamamoto with a blank face.

"Mm...'kay!"

* * *

Tsuna had just changed in to the pair of old clothes Yamamoto gave him, all the other clothes Yamamoto had were too big for him. Gokudera and Ryohei also wanted to have a sleep-over, Ryohei wanted it for fun while Gokudera wasn't so sure that his beloved Juudaime was all that safe just yet.

"So... why don't you want to go back home?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna who snapped his head around from the awesome Action Figures to the raven's eyes. Tsuna gave him a _i-don't-want-to-say-yet-i-have-to _face.

"Because... my father's back home." Tsuna dropped the idea and went back to praising the action figures with stars in his eyes. "Ahh... souka!" Gokudera chuckled, and so did Yamamoto. While for Ryohei? It went through his ear and out the other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Here we go guys.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE FATHER'S HERE!?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei had different reasons for shouting.

_'That must be pressuring since you haven't seen your father for two years! Maybe you don't want to see him because of embarrassment!' _Yamamoto thought.

_'I have to meet juudaime's father no matter what!' _Gokudera thought.

_'WHAT THE HECK IS EXTREMELY GOING ON?!' _Ryohei thought.

"Well... I don't really like my dad... so... I don't want to see him." Tsuna spoke and his back faced everyone else.

"I hate him. I don't want to see him."


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:****  
**Okay, so... I know Author Notes aren't allowed in ff net but this is really important. This isn't an update for Virtual and Reality. Recently, I've been trying to update this fic and found it quite hard so I'm rewriting it so that I can be comfortable in producing chapters. I'm pretty sure it's annoying to read short chapters anyway. I feel that way. OwO Well, that's all. :D 


End file.
